A New Beginning
by hotchfan1
Summary: Klaus was doing what Caroline told him to do: to forget about her. He moved out of Mystic Falls for a time. Caroline didn't understand why she felt hurt when Klaus ignored her. Major Klauss/Caroline and Elena/Elijah pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first TVD FanFic. I love the Originals. So I hope you really like my story. I still don't know if there's going to be 8 chapters long or 10. I'm currently working on chapter 6. It's a shame that I don't own one tiny thing of TVD!**_

**Chapter One**

He wanted his body back. He was hiding when his cell phone not his Tyler's he looked at the ID and it was his mother. He heard what he would not want to hear Caroline was in trouble his heart began to hurt and knew that Kol, Elijah or Rebekah were in trouble.

He left his hiding place he just needed to know. He wanted to be closer to Caroline but she wanted him away and he was going to do it even if he didn't accept it. He saw the truck all messed up and turned upside down. He opened the door and saw Caroline and Rebekah. He didn't have much time he was hearing the cop car coming closer to him. He walked towards Rebekah and helped her out.

"Tyler, what are you doing?"

He finished untying Rebekah and got her on her feet. "Sorry love but blood is thicker than water."

"Klaus, please."

He felt like a complete jerk but he had to leave they went towards the forest. He walked back and forth feeling angry by the moment and Rebekah just simply stared at him and that was making him angrier.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Nik, why did you saved me and not her?"

"Are you trying to help me or make me feel more like a jerk."

"No I'm just seeing that you love her and you should help her."

"No she wanted me out of her life and that's what I'm doing."

"Nik, stop and think…"

"We're not talking about this anymore. I'm leaving town." He said and turned around to leave

"Nik."

He still needed to wait for Bonnie but it was driving him crazy that he still didn't know anything about Caroline.

"She's okay." Bonnie said. "Damon and Matt saved them."

"Can we start now?" he questioned like if he didn't care when deep down he was glad she was okay.

"Yes."

Soon after he was back in his body he went straight to his mansion and started packing.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

It was almost going to be six months since Klaus and Rebekah left town. She tried to give a fried chicken if he was there or not! She wasn't interested in him not one point. Tyler and her were both seating in a booth at the Grill.

"Care, are you alright?" Tyler asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah I'm okay." She said trying to keep a smile on her face.

A girl entered the bar and walked towards a booth that was near them.

"Sarah, guess whose back?"

"Chloe, I'm not in the mood to be guessing just say who is back!"

"It's Niklaus and Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear it. I saw them."

They were listening to their conversation. It wasn't like if they could avoid it with their vampires powers they could hear everything that was close to them or long distance.

"Great!" Tyler said.

Few minutes later, Klaus and Rebekah entered the place.

"So, I can invite anyone I want right, Nik?"

"Yes Bekah. Yes." He said turning around to face Rebekah and for a few moments Caroline and Klaus looked each other in the eyes and he totally ignored her.

Rebekah at the same moment looked the same direction Klaus did and saw Caroline and rolled her eyes. She was going to walked to their place but Klaus stopped her and they walked towards the bar.

She felt rejected by Klaus and that hurt her feelings. She didn't understand why. She hated him! She hated him for turning Tyler into a vampire and more because he left her in the truck and saved his sister and not her!

Elena and Stefan entered the bar.

"Is it true they're back?" Elena asked whispering.

"Yeah they are over there by the bar."

Elena turns around to see only Klaus back and Rebekah looking towards her way and smiling at her. They all walked out of the bar and walked to their cars and meet at the Salvatore Boarding Home. They wanted to talk to Klaus on why he returned to Mystic Falls.

* * *

_**Please review! thanks! I'm open to ideas! So you can PM or leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I couldn't keep away from posting second chapter. **_

_**Thanks to beverlie4055, and Justine (guest) for leaving a review! Thanks for following my story!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Once they left he felt being able to breathe and contain himself from walking over to her and charm her to know what has her life being this past months. He missed her immensely but he was respecting her wish and kept away from her.

Bekah kept talking about the party and seriously he was in no mood for a Masquerade Ball.

"Nik, you're not listening to me!" she said hitting him in the arm.

"What?" he said exasperated.

"Are you inviting Barbie and friends?"

He thought about it. "Yes why not? Please don't call her that she has her own name."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He laughed. He got up from the stool kissed her in the forehead. "I'm leaving home. I'll let you take care of all the details."

"Bye Nik."

He had just arrived home when he heard cars stopping in his driveway.

"What are you planning on coming back?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not planning anything!" Klaus said.

"Yeah, why is it that I don't believe you?" Caroline asked him.

"That's your problem not mine. Now if that's all you came for I may ask you to leave I need to unpack."

"We will keep a close eye on you and your family." Damon said.

"You do what you think is necessary. Well, it would be only me and Rebekah because Kol or Elijah are not with us."

He walked back inside leaving them perplexed after a few seconds later he heard the cars leaving. He relaxed. The following days passed like a blur Rebekah going back and forth ordering things and saying things he didn't really understand especially his surprise. He didn't want to know what she was planning.

The day of the Masquerade finally came. They were getting ready and the last final touches when the door suddenly opened.

"Hello brother."

"Elijah, you made it!"

"Yes I did! Why wouldn't I?"

"Where's Kol?"

"I don't know!"

"Who is asking for me?" Kol said entering the mansion. "Where's Rebekah?"

"She must be all around the place making sure everything is perfect and acting really witchy." Klaus said with a wicked grin.

"I heard that Nik." She said as she run towards her brothers. "I've missed you both!"

"Well, we made a promise remember?"

"Always and forever!" they all said at the same time.

"You too look dashing! Is there something I should know about?" Rebekah asked.

"Kol met someone." Elijah stated. "She's coming tonight."

"Hm. I don't like her!"

"You haven't even met her!"

"I don't care!"

"Aw, what about you Elijah, that girl you met she's beautiful."

"Watch out your tongue Kol!" Elijah said seriously.

"You too?" Rebekah said not liking the idea of two unknowing persons entering her family circle. "If they do something to break your hearts I will drive a dagger to their hearts!"

Rebekah said that and stormed out to find out if the persons she had hired finished their job already.

"What's wrong with her?" Elijah asked.

"Matt has been a total jerk with her."

"After hanging so much with you is no wonder why she turned so possessively."

Klaus only gave him a stare. After their talk and few hours later their guests started arriving. Caroline and her friends arrived. He had to play hostess and when about the room. He said hi to them and walked away to another group of people. He kept glancing towards Caroline and seeing her smile and he kept talking and welcoming people.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

Rebekah was making a small chit chat with them.

"Where's that gorgeous brother of yours?" a lady asked Rebekah removing her mask.

"Katelyn, you made it! I'm so pleased! Nik will be so happy to see you!" she said. "Excuse me. I'll be back."

Caroline and the rest saw her walk towards Klaus who was only a few steps away.

"Surprise, surprise!" she said.

"Katie, what a great surprise!" he said hugging her and giving her a swing and both of them giggled.

"I got an invitation and I couldn't pass the moment to see your gorgeous face!" she said as she intertwined her hands with his.

Caroline felt like breaking Katie's neck! _Why do I feel so jealous? I don't even like him!_

"Aw! They make such a cute couple, don't you think?" Rebekah asked them as she walked back again with Caroline and snapping Caroline out of her deep thinking.

"Yes."

"I hope they get together soon! When I met her I knew she would be perfect for Nik!"

"Where did you meet her?" Elena asked.

"We were in England at that time. She's from Romania."

"Hi everyone, Bekah she's here and she wants to meet you." Kol said.

Everyone turned to look at the place and Rebekah glanced at the girl without moving.

"I don't like her."

"Bekah please." Kol said.

Klaus walked towards them. "I don't think my sister introduced you. Katelyn this are Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Caroline. Guys this is Katelyn."

"Hi."

"Hi." Everyone said.

"Bekah, please go for Kol. He wants your approval."

"Fine." She said.

"What's with her?" Damon asked.

"She wants to choose for us." Elijah said.

"You look a lot like someone I know." Katie said to Elena.

"Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

"She's the Doppelganger I told you before. I mean she was not anymore."

"What are your plans now?" she asked him.

"I don't know for now I'm staying here for a few days and then I don't where I might end up probably Russia or Australia."

"You should come with me to Romania. We could go to Dracula's Castle and do fun things."

"I don't know but for now let's have fun if you excuse us." Klaus said as they walked away.

"I found you!" someone said to Elijah giving him a hug. "Lijah, what's with your sister?"

"What's happening is that she's not accepting other people into our family."

"But she wants Katelyn."

"That's because she met her before Klaus did."

Caroline noticed Elena's change expression and her body language. She still hadn't decided between the two brothers. _Maybe she's has feelings for Elijah. Caroline you're probably imagining things_ she thought. But something in Elena's eyes told her that she wasn't. Caroline would have thought that Elena was going to take it bad about becoming a vampire but didn't.

"What do you think of her?" Bonnie asked.

"She's pretty." Elena said.

"Did you notice the look she gave you when she saw how much you looked like Katherine?" Caroline said as she kept studying Elena's movement and how she kept glancing towards Elijah.

"No I didn't."

Caroline excused herself and walked towards the bathroom. She didn't know that Katelyn was inside until she saw her through the mirror.

"Stay away from Klaus he's evil beyond measure."

"That's the way he protects his heart. Those are the walls around his heart. Once your inside you know how he really is."

"And how he really is?"

"Caroline, only few persons know him. He only opens up to persons he really cares about and when someone rejects him his walls are up again. I'm not ready to just let go. I'm falling in love with him."

Caroline didn't seem to like that but acted like if she didn't care. "Well, you shouldn't be telling me. I'm happy with my boyfriend Tyler. I give no freaking dollar what Klaus does with his life!"

* * *

**_So what did you think? I'm hoping you're liking it. Please leave a review! Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's Ch. 3 revised 10/28/2012**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

He had his opportunity to speak with Elijah alone for the first time.

"Elijah, why are you with her?"

"For the same reason you're with Katie and not with Caroline."

"Touché." Klaus said turned around. "What did Bekah said when she found out who it was?"

"She said she would accept me dating Elena than Sophie." He said and looked the same way Klaus was. "But you really love Caroline don't you? She's the real reason of your change."

"Yes I do really love her and I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Yes you do brother but don't try to fool me. Caroline is the reason you changed. The changes have been small until now."

"This conversation is over Lijah." He said and walked away.

_How dare he? He said it because he cares_ he thought. He walked towards his studio and locked the door. He just wanted to be alone. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!"

"Klaus, I need to talk to you."

He unlocked the door and opened it. "Come in."

"Why are you hiding?" Katie said.

"I'm not hiding. What did you need to tell me?"

"I'm tired of waiting for you to make a move."

"A move?" He questioned.

"Aw yes a move that will let me know what your feelings are towards me."

There was another knock on the door and it slowly opened.

"Nik, it's time." Bekah said.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for this." He said and walked away leaving her more rejected.

He was ready for all the guests to leave once and for all. He felt sorry for Katie he never meant for things to get out of control. Klaus felt that he had explained to her that his heart was taken and there was no more room for someone else.

Even if Caroline didn't love him back there wouldn't know one else like her. He now understood that love and friendship can't be bought.

"We want to thank everyone for coming tonight." Klaus said.

He was going back to his studio but Bekah stopped him.

"Nik, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! Did you get this idea through her head?"

"I like her a lot. I might have said something to Caroline's friends or more to her that you finally had moved on, which, I really want you to because you really deserve it Nik."

"Don't say that. I know you know I don't." Klaus replied.

"Yes you after what Father did to you and you always trying to prove that you were good enough. Nik, you never had to prove yourself to him. He hated you for representing your biological Father but he failed to see Mother in you."

"Bekah now is not the time to talk about it."

"When will it be the time, Nik?" she asked raising her voice a little higher and everyone turned around to see them. "If you love her you should make your move."

"Thanks Bekah!" he said and gave her a hug. "You're always so charming!"

"I've learned from the best." Bekah said with a huge smile.

They walk down the stairs they walked to the ballroom and saw Elijah dancing with Elena. He danced with Rebekah two songs and was interrupted by Damon who wanted to dance with Rebekah. He wasn't going to give in so quickly.

"Nik its okay if he tries something I'll torture him again. Please Nik."

He let Damon dance with Rebekah unwillingly. After a few more hours most of the guests started leaving. He walked to the living room where Damon and Rebekah were talking animatedly and he walked to his studio. He was doing everything possible to avoid Caroline.

"You tell me you like me and talking to Damon and almost on top of him! You're acting like a whore!"

At that Klaus stormed out of his studio and got the lamp and threw it towards the wall and within minutes had Matt against the wall.

"Give a good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Nik don't." Rebekah said between sobs.

Everyone else arrived to see what the commotion was about.

"Nik, you don't have to do it." Katie said.

"Don't call me Nik!" He yelled without looking at Katie.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

"Nik, please don't do it!" Caroline stated.

"He insulted my sister in my own house! He's being a total jerk to her why shouldn't I do it?" he said looking at Caroline without losing grip on Matt.

"Lijah do something please!" Rebekah pleaded.

Caroline looked at Elijah and saw the anger in his eyes.

"As much as I like Matt I cannot stand the way he has treated you today Bekah."

Caroline walked towards Rebekah and didn't know what to do.

"Nik, he's my friend. I've known him since we were kids." Caroline said. "Then do it for Rebekah."

She saw Klaus letting the hold on Matt.

"You should chose your friends carefully Caroline." Klaus said and turned around to see Matt, "and you are never welcomed inside my house again! Leave before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" Rebekah said giving Caroline a hug leaving everyone perplexed and looked at Klaus. "Just so you know I'm mad at you."

Klaus walked towards her and kept nodding at her. He hugged her and she tried to fight him off only for him to hold her tighter. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

She actually felt bad for Katie who was yelled out by Klaus for calling him Nik and not at her. She didn't seem to understand.

"This party is over!" Caroline said to the remaining guests she said and looked at Klaus and he nodded.

The guest started leaving and so they did.

"Caroline, thank you!" Klaus said.

"You're welcomed."

They all walked out and they looked at Damon.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right."

"No seriously. We were talking about what she was up to when they were away from Mystic Falls. She was telling me when she met with Katie and how she wished she end up with her brother Nik."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"She said having a lot in common with Klaus."

"What else did she said?" Bonnie asked.

"She didn't tell me because Matt entered the living room saying things about me and then the comment that he made of Rebekah."

"Why are you angry?" Caroline asked.

"Matt, has been hot and cold with her and now that she tries to move on he comes with his Macho Man attitude of 'she's mine' while he has been doing everything possible to leave her hanging."

"You're falling in love with her!" Caroline said.

"No I'm not!" Damon stated.

Tyler dropped her off at her house she was about to open the door when he stopped her.

"Wait, I need to ask you something? What did you feel when you saw Katie?"

"Well, I felt happiness at last Klaus is leaving me alone."

"That's not what I saw tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"When he left you started acting weird and now that he's back you're your normal self."

"I have been my normal self."

"Caroline this is over!"

"What? Let's talk about it."

"No. I want for you to get down and we aren't together anymore."

"Okay." She opened the door and got down.

She saw him drive and got her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey can I go and talk to you? I really need a friend. Ok. I'll be there thanks."

Within minutes she was at Elena's house.

"Hey come on in." Elena said.

"Who was here? It smells like an Original and it isn't Klaus."

"Ugh. I've forgotten you're a vampire. Yes an Original was here, Elijah was here but you didn't come to talk about me." Elena said and opened the door wider. "Why did you call him 'Nik'? Do you like him?"

"I don't know I'm confused and I called him Nik because I panicked when I saw the anger in Elijah's eyes. I didn't even know if Klaus was going to listen to me since he's been ignoring me. Why was Elijah here? Oh my! So my suspicion is true! You're having feelings for him! That's why you haven't chosen Stefan or Damon! Am I correct or not?"

Elena blushed and only nodded. Elena and Caroline talked for hours about what was happening around their little town, Mystic Falls.

* * *

**_So better? Please leave a review! Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I revised chapter 3 for the people that want to read it again! I wasn't planning on adding any chapters today but since FF doesn't notify when someone updates a chapter. I do the best I can in writing and since my mentor told me to write a story like if you're writing it for yourself and not the whole world. That's what I've been doing. I'm not perfect nobody is. I hope chapter 3 clarifies some people doubts of who was talking to who and what it meant. Thanks! Once again I don't own anything Oh wait I do own someone-Katelyn!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Klaus couldn't sleep and decided to go to his studio and draw. He could only draw Caroline's face and he was trying to keep away from that. He stopped drawing and sat on the sofa.

"You couldn't sleep?" Bekah asked.

"No and neither did you." Klaus replied.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking if it was a mistake coming back to Mystic Falls."

"You really love her don't you?"

"What does it matter if she doesn't?" Klaus questioned.

"I don't know I'm in the same boat as you in the love department."

"I guess I'm leaving town tomorrow."

"Nik, are you sure?"

"Yeah I need to put some distance."

"But what if I need you?"

"You can always call me and I will always be there."

At that moment Elijah entered the living room with a grin on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing."

"Hmm does it have to do something with a certain doppelganger?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe."

"Did you finally spill out the beans to her?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah gave a dirty glare to Klaus.

"Brother, I didn't say anything to her."

"Oh please I knew you loved her since the day you stopped me from attacking her!"

"Okay so I'm going to sleep." Elijah stated.

"You're not telling us?" Rebekah inquired.

"No not tonight."

"Night Lijah." Klaus said.

"Night."

"I guess one of the Original's might have a happy ending." Klaus said.

"Yeah I guess so." Rebekah added.

After a few more minutes Rebekah and Klaus went to their own bedrooms. When he woke up it was a little bit after 11 AM and he got up and got ready to head out and buy things he needed for his trip.

"Are you going to town?" Rebekah asked from the stairs.

"Yes why?"

"Wait for me. I want to go!"

She explained to him that she was planning a goodbye party for him and that it would be only them and Elijah had some news for them. They had an idea that it had something to do with Elena.

He could sense trouble coming but he agreed with it. He finally had decided to open his heart again and he was trying first with the persons that knew him more his brothers and sister. He was doing it for them. Rebekah, Klaus and Katie returned home from town and he went straight to his studio and began to draw. Most of his afternoon he had spent it drawing Caroline. She never left him no matter of how many times he tried to forget her. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time to meet at the bar.

Klaus began to get ready and was waiting for Katie to come down so they could head to the Grill. They were sitting at the bar and he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.

"Katie, I decided that I will be leaving town with you tomorrow morning."

"Hi." She said to the person standing behind Klaus.

He turned and looked up to see Caroline standing there waiting for the drinks she had ordered. "Hello Caroline."

"Hi so you're leaving town again?" Caroline asked him shyly.

"Yes and this time is for good." He replied.

"Well, I hope you have a safe trip." She said as she got her drinks and walked to her table.

"Don't ever do that again, Katelyn!" he said and stormed off.

"Nik, where are you going?" Elijah asked as Rebekah and Elijah walked inside the Grill.

"I need to get away!" he said and stormed out of the place.

"Klaus wait!" Caroline screamed. "Nik, please stop."

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

He stopped and turned around. She noticed the anger in his eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"What do you need Caroline?" He questioned her.

She noticed that he said no love or sweetheart. She knew that it was her fault because she tried to fight the feelings she was having for him. It hurt that he left her in truck and saved her sister instead of her.

"You're leaving with her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Why do you need to know? You told me to stay away from you and I did. I have been doing it. What else do you want?"

"You have a sister that probably says things that she really doesn't mean so why did you listen to what I said?" she asked stepping closer to him. "I didn't want to have the feelings I had for you and when I did you left me there in the police truck and saved your sister."

"I'm sorry I did. I acted wrong. Love, I've never stopped fancying you." He said and stepped closer to her. "How did I not think about making you jealous before?"

"I'm glad you didn't." she said. "I totally didn't like you ignoring me!"

He put his hand around her waist and pushed her against him. "Just because I haven't talked to you it doesn't mean that I've been ignoring you, love."

"Liar."

"I haven't stopped drawing your face."

She didn't let him finish what he was going to say when she kissed him. She did what she wanted to do since the Masquerade Ball. They walked back to the bar.

"I guess you're not leaving." Katie said. "Well, I guess I do have to leave."

"I have no reason to do it now. Katelyn, I'm sorry. I've never meant to hurt your feelings."

"It's alright. I guess that I needed to know who was the girl who captivated you." Katie said and then left the bar.

"Thanks Caroline!" Rebekah said beaming. "So Elijah what's the big news?"

"No you can wait a little longer. First we need to know details." He said and waited for Elena and Bonnie to join them.

"We talked and we are going to give us an opportunity." Klaus said.

"That's all you going to say?" Elijah asked.

"Yes Lijah and we are waiting."

"Just like the two of you Elena and I will give each other an opportunity."

"Oh we already know that!" Rebekah said.

"What you don't know is that we are moving in together."

"What?" Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie and Klaus asked at the same time.

"Elijah!" Elena said blushing.

"Sorry I got a little carried away. No I'm just joking with the last part."

"You," Rebekah said pointing to Elena, "hurt my brother and I will hunt you down."

"Why don't we take this home? It seems like it's a family affair." Klaus said.

"I can agree with you brother." Rebekah said. "Where's Kol?"

"He said something about not being able to make it something about Mariah leaving tonight."

They all got up and left the bar. At the Mansion they started playing truth or dare. It was Rebekah's turn. She spun the bottle and landed on Elena who hide behind Elijah. He just chuckled.

"Truth or dare Elena?" Rebekah asked.

"Truth."

"From 1 to 10 how bad do you want my brother?"

"Um…um…I'll say 6." Elena said blushing.

"6? That's all?"

"My turn." Elena said while Elijah gave her a kiss in the cheek and chuckled.

Elena was getting ready to spin the bottle.

"Care, let's get married."

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes why not?"

There was another silence. They began to make plans for their wedding date. When they looked around everyone had left them alone.

"So love, you want a big or small wedding?"

"I would prefer a small wedding with only family and close friends."

* * *

_**What did you think of the chapter? Please leave a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hmm I made up my mind and this story is going to be 8 chapters long!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

He didn't know where the thought came but he was definitely sure he wanted to spend all of his days with her. Klaus deep down believed that he had been waiting for Caroline. No one had ever captivated him with beauty and brains like Caroline did. She made him be different. He couldn't explain what she made him feel. Like one of those cheesy movies Rebekah had made him watch. "Our love is like the wind I can't see it but I can feel it."

"Do you think Elena left last night?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know especially with that 6 it wasn't really that believable." Klaus said as he tried not to chuckle.

"Shut the front door!" she said and began to laugh.

They got ready and got down to get some breakfast so they could get everything ready for their wedding. It was going to be a private affair.

"I guess the 6 wasn't that right." Klaus said smirking.

"Don't try to be funny Klaus." Elena said entering the kitchen.

"I didn't think you had it in you Elena." Kol said from behind her.

"People please stop you're making her more nervous." Lijah said.

"So it wasn't even a six?" Rebekah asked trying to contain a giggle.

"Didn't you have something to do Rebekah?" Lijah asked.

"What a joy killer." Rebekah said.

"Well, we got to go." Klaus said.

They left his house and stopped at Caroline's house to talk to her mom before she left to work. She didn't really like the idea of Caroline marrying Klaus but accept it.

"That went well." Klaus said.

"Yeah, do you think something happened between Elijah and Elena?"

"Love, knowing Elijah and how moral he is I don't think something happened but I might I don't even know and he really loves her. What do you think?"

"I don't know and knowing her I think she might think that it was all too soon for that step in the relationship but let's change of subject."

They began to talk about their wedding plans and how the town people would know about it. Caroline hadn't been too happy that her mother wasn't attending her wedding. She had said because she didn't want to raise suspicion around the town. Three days later, they all headed out of town in their own separate ways and within hours they were married. They were staying behind for a day while Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy were going back to Mystic Falls together and Kol and Rebekah too. Elijah was going to skip town for a few weeks.

"Who would have thought?" Caroline questioned.

"About us? I guess only me."

She giggled. "I guess you did."

His phone started ringing. "Rebekah, what do you need?"

"There are problems at Mystic. There's a hunter. He tried killing Tyler. He's searching for vampires."

"Don't move we are on our way."

"Nik, what's happening?"

"Love, there are problems in paradise."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a hunter searching for vampires and he tried killing Tyler."

They moved quickly. When they arrived she went straight to her Mother's house and Klaus went to Tyler's. Tyler had believed that his mother had put more Sheriff's for his protection only to find out that they were Klaus minions.

"I'm not doing it for you!" Klaus said to Tyler and walked out to another place of the house.

He noticed that someone else was in the same house. He talked to her, her name Hayley and it angered him that Caroline didn't know that who had helped him was a female friend and one that wasn't particularly ugly.

"You, you lied to Caroline? You go on and on calling me a hypocrite. Who's the hypocrite now?"

"That's not of your business!"

"Yes it is because she's with me now and she completely trusted you and when she finds out she's going to be crushed."

"I'm telling her right now."

"Are you idiot? Are you willing to put her in danger?"

He's phone started ringing. "Are you okay?"

"Nik, please come I feel scared. I know I shouldn't but I feel like if someone is watching me."

"I'll be there as fast as possible."

He left leaving a perplexed Tyler trying to know what was happening. When he got to Care's Mom house everything was quiet. He thought the worst. If something happened to her he didn't know what he would be able to do. He loved her more than what he imagined.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

She waited for him hiding in the closet. She didn't dare move when he heard the door open. She thought it was the hunter.

"Care, love, come out it's okay."

She got out of the closet into the hallway and as soon as she saw him she ran to the safety of his arms.

"Don't say anything just hug me."

That's exactly what he did but they were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"What do you need?" He asked as he answered the phone.

"Be nice." She whispered as she was hearing the other side of the conversation.

"What exactly for? Ok where do we meet?" He asked and then hung up. "I can't leave you alone."

"I can go with Bonnie."

"Okay I'll take you and don't move from there I'll pick you up when we're finished."

He dropped her off at Bonnie's and she saw him leave. She was going crazy thinking that probably something had gone wrong.

"Stop acting all paranoid."

"Sorry, but I can't help it."

"You really love him."

"I do. I don't know how to explain it. It's something that I hadn't felt for Matt or Tyler."

Few minutes later she heard a car stop. "Love, come out."

"Nik!" she exclaimed and got out of the house and jumped to his arms.

She got down and turned to Bonnie. "Thanks Bonnie!"

"You're welcomed!"

"So see you tomorrow night?"

"Yes that would be a bombshell I wouldn't miss for the entire world!"

"Ha it's one of a heck nuclear bomb!" Klaus said with a smirk in his face.

"Yeah, and it will leave many with their wide mouth open!"

They walked towards the car and he opened the door for her. She noticed something but didn't say anything till he did. He said that Tyler had something to tell her and he dialed Tyler's number. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. To believe that she was feeling guilty for having feelings for Klaus when Tyler hadn't told her the whole truth.

The next day they were getting ready for the party to announce their marriage and she was getting nervous.

"Love, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Rebekah had been handing the invitations to certain people. Elena had been there earlier and left to get ready herself. The guests started arriving.

"Thank you for coming out tonight. We have news to tell." Rebekah said. "I'm happy to announce that there are new additions to our family and we couldn't be any happier. Please, let me introduce to you Klaus wife, Caroline and Elijah's wife, Elena. Now I'm not going to be the only Mikaelson Girl."

Elena and Carolina walked to where the rest of the Mikaelson's were standing and at that moment Elijah walked inside the house.

"Sorry, I'm late but had some business outside of town that couldn't be changed." He said as he walked towards the stairs to Elena's side.

Caroline out of the corner of her eyes saw the glares Damon and Stefan were sending Lijah and some of the guests couldn't even get out of the shock they were in and she could guess that it was more by Elena's marriage to Elijah than her's. They still couldn't believe when Elena convinced Elijah to marry on the same day Klaus did. She made it Elijah's job to compel the judge that they had put the license on the same day Klaus and Caroline did and marry them.

Few minutes after the wedding announcement was made more guests started arriving. Caroline started playing host. She kept glancing towards where Klaus was talking to a redhead girl. Klaus attitude towards her didn't seem to friendly. She glanced towards Rebekah and noticed the same thing.

"Who is she?" The redheaded girl asked Klaus as he noticed they kept glancing at each other.

"Caroline, come please." Klaus said and she walked to where he was and he put his arms around her waist. "Marguerite, I don't think you have met my wife."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Caroline said as she extended her hand.

"Hi, likewise." She said as she handshake Caroline's hand.

She looked at Klaus who had a mischievous smirk and he simply kissed her.

"Nik, please control your dead hormones!" Rebekah said and Caroline started giggling.

"I guess I'll go and chitchat with other guests and leave the hormones for later." Caroline said.

"I can hardly wait." Klaus replied.

"Oh please, there's people here that don't need to know your dirty laundry or what your dirty minds are up to." Rebekah said making a disgusting face.

* * *

**_What did you think? Sorry I uploaded so late but I meant to upload the chapter earlier but I got home late and just in time to watch The Voice! Can't wait to see the new episode of TVD on Thursday! Yay! I can't wait to see Elijah even if its in a flashback oh and when Care finds out about Hayley! Yikes!_**

**_Please leave a review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all who has left a review and subscribed to my story to follow/favorite! Thanks! I don't know if I'm going to be able to post a chapter tomorrow.**_

_**I guess that this would be a great time to say that my favorite character is Klaus. I identify with him because we both had to grow up in a matter of seconds and we both have seek out or father's approval. In the last five years I have lost three father figures that I loved so very much. Life is to cruel to be so serious about things. I do believe there's some good in Klaus but since Mikael didn't treat him with love and always full of hatred towards him Klaus doesn't know how to express himself. Klaus has great qualities and a great heart but he hides it and the only persons that know him more than anyone are his family. If my story sounds too childish I'm sorry but I want to show that life shouldn't be faced with seriousness and head on and to be more like a child without worries and what the people will think. I don't want to live with the standards of society or what the people think of me.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"You're the one playing it on your head." Klaus said holding Caroline not letting her walk away.

"So, Marguerite what brings you to Mystic Falls because I surely didn't invite you?" Bekah said.

"It came to my ears that you were having a party a little late so I decided to show up and I didn't know you were marriage kind of person."

"I didn't know it either until I met her."

"Marguerite, I think is time for you to leave." Klaus said.

Rebekah started laughing surprising everyone. "The only reason you came was because you wanted to know if you could be his on and off again!"

"Bekah, is she the one you told me about?"

"Mhmm." Rebekah said trying to contain the laughter but as Caroline started laughing she joined her.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked with curiosity.

"I didn't do anything ask Kol." Rebekah answered.

"What did I do?" he asked joining the group. "People are waiting for the cutting of the cakes. Oh hello Margie! It has been years."

"Yeah left me hanging from a tree almost naked." Marguerite explained.

"Oh poor you! You should consider yourself lucky that Klaus didn't kill you. It was fun watching how you tried to explain yourself." Rebekah stated.

"Klaus, I thought you had better taste." Marguerite said.

"That's why he dumped you." Rebekah answered.

After that humiliation Marguerite left as she had come. Klaus was getting anxious and impatient with all the people inside his home.

"It's almost over! Hold tight." Caroline whispered only for him to hear.

Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, and Kol headed towards the kitchen where Elena and Elijah was already waiting for them. Klaus and Caroline cut their cake as Elijah and Elena did the same.

Few hours later all the guests started leaving.

"You know that within minutes the whole town who wasn't invited will know about your secret wedding." Rebekah said as she looked at Elena making a face. "Don't try to hide behind my brother Elena."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Elena asked. "I know but good thing we aren't going to be here for that gossip."

"Yes Italy! Finally!" Rebekah answered with another question. "Nik, do you know who might have told Marguerite about the party tonight?"

"I'm only guessing it was Katelyn." Klaus responded.

"I thought she was different. I guess I was tricked." Rebekah answered.

"I never had the chance to say to you Elena how sorry I am for hurting you." Klaus said and continued, "please let me continue I was so used to ensure what I wanted and what I needed putting myself first and never thinking what the others might felt."

"I guess that I did too." Rebekah said.

"I didn't know how to act with love when all my life I had been treated with rejection. The only way I knew to survive was trying to make hybrids."

"I guess that I never gave you the benefit of the doubt. I'm really sorry I stabbed you from the back Rebekah." Elena replied.

"We only had each other and yes most of the time we let each other down but that doesn't mean that we stopped loving each other."

"We all have done that at some point." Caroline added.

"So, always and forever?" Elena asked.

"Yes always and forever!" They all said at the same time.

"Rebekah!" they all heard the yell from outside the house.

"I'm going to…." Klaus said as he got up but was stopped by Caroline.

Rebekah got up and walked to the door. Then they heard the door open and close. They heard all of their conversation.

Everyone was waiting for her to say something. "I'm going to my room. Good night."

"Well, that means we're all going then." Elijah said standing up and then helping Elena. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Klaus and Caroline stayed behind a little bit more when he heard again Matt calling Rebekah. This time Caroline couldn't stop him.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

Caroline opened the door and waited for Klaus to enter but he didn't until he saw Matt walk out of his property.

"He's gone. Come on. Let's go to sleep tomorrow we can clean before we leave."

"I'm not liking the idea."

"Of sleeping or cleaning?" Caroline asked.

"No about Matt with my sister. She deserves better."

"Well, I know she does but she has to make her own decisions. You can't decide for her and I'm going to sleep I'm tired. If you want to stand there do so." She said and walked towards the stairs.

_Poor Caroline had to grow up with a bunch of knuckleheads_ she thought as she was getting ready to go to sleep. She put on her pajamas and went to bed as soon as she hit the bed she went straight to sleep and few seconds later she felt Klaus. The next day they were having breakfast when Elijah and Elena came down the stairs with suitcases. They all had breakfast and got ready to go.

They took off from Virginia and landed in Barcelona, Spain. The Mikaelson's did some sightseeing while waiting for their plane took off from there to Italy. She fell in love with Italy. They were entering the hotel room. They all walked to their rooms and said their goodnights. They were all too tired from their flights.

"Let's do something fun!" Klaus said with a mischievous smirk.

"Sorry love but I'm too tired after a long flight." She said as she was changing into her pajamas and got ready to go to bed.

"Whatever." He said entering the restroom.

She was already used to his mood swings. She felt him get in bed but she noticed that he was still angry and then she turned to face him.

"Nik, are you asleep?" She asked but there was no answer. "Nik, let's have fun."

"Sorry love but I'm too tired after a long flight." He said.

"Nik?"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too! You know how to drive me crazy right?"

"I really had no idea that I was capable of doing that." She said with a smirk. "I just really guessed so hard that it might work and it did."

Klaus and Caroline were having breakfast in the hotel and they were waiting for the rest of the clan. Elena and Elijah got there and there was Rebekah and last to arrive was Kol.

After having breakfast they all headed out to see the city and some sightseeing in Torino. They had lunch together and then they all went in different ways and agreed to meet at the hotel at a certain time for dinner and then deciding on what to do.

"See what did I told you?" Klaus asked.

"Yes it's beautiful."

"It's not as beautiful as you are love."

Caroline felt like she was swept off her feet. She could tell that Nik had a change of heart. She had not guessed how much she loved him. For her to realized it Nik had stepped out of her life and try to move on.

"Nik, you're one special person."

"Yes because I'm an Original."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No because you decided to change and everything was new to you. I'm sorry Mikael never gave himself an opportunity to love you."

"I never understood why I had to fight for his approval while, Finn, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah had it without reservations. He was a tough man to live with."

"Klaus, well it was his loss that he didn't know you. I can't understand why he hated you so much when you weren't at fault and he was willing to forgive your mother."

"I don't even know but sometimes I wonder why Mother cheated on him."

"I wish I had an answer for you but that's not possible."

Klaus looked at his watch. "It's almost time love. Should we start walking?"

"Yeah I guess so."

They walked in silence and when they arrived at the hotel all at the same time. They couldn't decide which restaurant to go to. They had agreed they were going to the first restaurant they saw as they walked down the road.

They ordered their dinner meal and as they were finish eating they started discussing on what they wanted to do. After arguing for about an hour they agreed on meeting in the hotel room and watch a movie.

"Since I'm the oldest it shall be in my room."Elijah said.

* * *

**_What did you think? Please leave a review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I hadn't uploaded sooner but my sister had her baby on Halloween and I hadn't been able to finish the chapter with me helping her and work. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Yep I really wish I owned something but I don't.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

They were walking outside the elevator to go to Elijah's room to watch a movie.

"Il mio nome e Stefania e qui il mio numero." She said giving him a card and entering the elevator.

"Grazie il mio nome e Kol. Ti daro una chiamata successive."

"She's pretty." Klaus said and felt a punch in the arm. "Sorry love but I really didn't mean it."

He saw her roll her eyes. They pretended to watch the movie but they were more interested in hearing Kol's phone call with Stefania.

"I thought he was interested in Bonnie." Elijah asked.

"He is but Bonnie is not falling for his moves." Elena said.

"No wonder why he called the girl. I don't think he's going to be making any moves now." Rebekah said.

The movie ended and Kol was still on the phone. Klaus and Caroline got ready to head to their hotel room. Clearly Caroline was angry with Klaus and he didn't know why. He tried to go to sleep but he couldn't.

"Care, I can show you how to be in your good books."

He heard her sigh.

"It sounds tempting but no."

"Care, please don't be angry with me. I don't know how I managed to be without you."

"I'm not angry at the fact that you said she was pretty but the fact that you tried to deny it."

"I'm sorry love I truly am but you're thousand more beautiful than her. It's not your outer beauty but your inner beauty."

"That earns you one hot kiss and that's it." She said and did as she told him.

Few minutes later, they went to sleep. The following morning, Klaus and Caroline were woken up by someone knocking on their door.

"I'm going! Stop trying to bring down the door!" Klaus stated as he got off of bed and walked towards the door and looked through the peephole and then opened it. "What do you want Rebekah?"

"You promised we would be going and you're late." Rebekah said making a pout.

"You did promise." Caroline added.

"Fine, we will be down in a few minutes." Klaus said making a face and closed the door once Rebekah left. "I thought she would forget about it."

"So Niklaus Mikaelson is afraid?" Caroline teased him.

"I'm not afraid I just don't like hiking."

They got ready and headed down to meet the others and they all walked outside the hotel and started moving towards the mountains. Caroline was having fun filming all of Klaus falls.

"Are you having fun?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"Yes." She answered.

Klaus threw her a ball of snow and she threw a snow ball and ended hitting Elijah. Elijah did the same and hit Rebekah did the same and hit Elena who was smiling did the same and hit Kol made a bigger snow ball and hit Klaus and then the laughter ensued. After a long morning in the mountains they headed back to the hotel to change and head out for lunch. They were getting off the elevator and they were trying to take a picture.

"I can take the picture for you." A lady asked making eye contact with Klaus.

"Thanks." Rebekah answered and gave the camera to the lady.

"You can show me now how to get you in my good books." Caroline whispered into Klaus ear after the lady took their picture.

"Really?" Klaus smirked mischievously.

"Yeah." And they started walking towards their room.

If someone had told him that one day he would forgotten about his hybrids for someone he wouldn't have believed it. Caroline made him be different. He watched her sleep. His phone began beeping alerting him that he had a text. _Hey we are waiting for you so get your butt out of bed and come down!_ He replied back, _we're going Bekah._

"Are they already waiting for us?" Caroline asked as she was waking up.

"Yes and as you know how bossy Bekah is you might guess she's unpredictable."

"Hm. What if we skip?" Caroline asked.

"You really want to make Bekah angry?"

"No not really." She said and got up from bed.

It took all of his strength to let her get up from bed and skip lunch with the family.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

Caroline did really want to skip lunch and be with Klaus but she didn't want to deal later with an angry Bekah. She began to get ready as fast as she could and within minutes they were in the lobby.

"Look what the wind blew in." Kol said.

"Didn't you were in a hurry?" Klaus asked Rebekah.

"Yes because Kol and I have news for you and I won't tell you till we are there." Rebekah said and walked out of the hotel and everyone followed her.

They got to the restaurant ordered their meals and they all were waiting on Rebekah and Kol kept in silence.

"So, what's the news?" Elena questioned.

"Well, I know I told you that we were going to spend the two weeks together but there's a change of plans." Rebekah replied.

"After this week is over Bekah and I will go back to Mystic Falls." Kol added.

"So where are we going?" Elena asked.

"You and Lijah are going to Romania to Transylvania home of Dracula." Kol said giving them their plane tickets.

"Nik and Caroline are going to France to the city of love." Rebekah said giving them their plane tickets.

The waiter brought their meals and the four of them were still in shock. They hadn't expected what Kol and Rebekah did for them.

"Ugh," Rebekah said pointing to Klaus and Caroline. "You two can go back to the hotel. I really don't want to see you all mooshy."

They excused themselves.

"That was nice of her." Caroline stated.

"Are you talking about the tickets or letting us go back to the hotel?" Klaus asked.

"I'd say both." Caroline replied.

They entered the hotel and walked towards the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed they began to kiss and got into an awkward position.

"hmmm." The lady from before when the door of the elevator opened.

"Sorry about that but he can't keep his hands to himself and I don't really want for him to do so." Caroline said. "If you excuse us we have some unfinished business."

"Yes of course." She said as they walked out of the elevator and she walked in.

They entered their room and take off from where they had stopped in the elevator.

"I fancy you." Klaus said.

"Not more than I." Caroline said as they started on round number two when his phone started ringing.

"Bekah, what do you want?" Klaus asked.

"Guess who is here in Italy?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm not in the mood for your silly games and start talking." Klaus replied.

"Katie is here and it would be great if you two get here for the show." Rebekah said and hung up leaving a fuming Klaus.

"Nik, what's happening?" Caroline questioned as Klaus got out of bed.

"Katie is here and Rebekah said there was a show." Nik responded putting on his shirt.

"And by show it means making Katie's stay here miserable and I'm in." she said and began to get ready.

Within minutes they got to the lobby and Elijah and Kol were trying to restrain Rebekah from going to Katie's throat.

"Katie, if I were you I would watch the words I say." Klaus said. "Bekah, calm down please."

"I'm just explaining to your sister here that I didn't do anything." Katie said.

"So you didn't send Margie to Mystic Falls to check on things?" Elena asked.

"I…I didn't." Katie said.

"If you're going to lie look at me in the face." Klaus said getting angry.

"I didn't even know who she was! I was talking to Katherine when she overheard our conversation. All I said to Katherine was that Klaus was with someone who made him different." Katie replied and adding. "She came up to us and said that she knew a Klaus but he wasn't the type to settle with someone. Katherine said to her to mind her own business and we left the place."

"So how come you're here?" Caroline asked.

"I had mentioned to Rebekah and Klaus that someday I would visit Italy. I went to the show the one with the wheel and yes I compelled them so I could win but not the trip to Italy. I just had to choose a day but I didn't even know you and Caroline were married or out of the States."

She sounded truthful but she couldn't really tell. Caroline really wished to be in another place.

* * *

_**The conversation in Italian goes like this:  
"My name is Stefania here's my number."  
"Thank you my name is Kol. I'll call you later."**_

_**How did you liked it? Please leave a review! thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I said this one was going to be my last chapter but I still got a few ideas for it. So I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Should we believe her?" Rebekah asked glaring at Katie.

"Katie sounds truthful but then again she might be under the vervain."

"So can we start packing and go to the next city?" Kol questioned.

"Yes." Klaus said looking at Caroline, "I'll catch you soon."

Rebekah, Elena, Kol and Caroline headed towards the elevator to their rooms to start packing. Elijah and Klaus stayed behind.

"I'm not lying to you."

"Just one thing, stay away from my family."

He turned to walk away without waiting for an answer. Elijah and Klaus walked to the elevator in silence until they entered the elevator.

"I don't think she knew about your marriage until Rebekah told her."

"Leave it to Rebekah to drop some bombs." Klaus said with his usual smirk trying to change the topic.

"So do you have an idea where they might want to go next?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know."

The elevator opened and they walked out and they walked towards their own rooms only to find out that their respective wives were not there.

"Bekah." Both of them said at the same time.

Klaus knocked on the door. "Bekah, hand me my wife and no one gets hurt."

To his surprise Caroline opened the door. "You don't have to threat Bekah."

Elijah and Klaus walked inside the room and Elijah walked to where Elena was and gave her hug.

"So did you decided where to?" Klaus asked.

"We were thinking more like Milan," Kol said pointing to him and Bekah. "But Caroline and Elena want to go to Venice. What do you think?"

"I don't know." Klaus said.

"We could go to both and then Friday you two go back home while we four go our separate ways." Elijah replied.

"Nicely said and we already pack. So I've got an idea but you two might not like it."

"What is it Bekah?" Lijah asked.

"From this night till Friday morning it's girls night that means you three in one room and us three in another room."

"Absolutely not." Klaus said and Lijah shook his head.

"You're going to have her all to yourself next week!"

Rebekah hadn't been wrong but had no choice but to give in. Kol, Elijah and Klaus were kicked out of the room.

"At least they let me get my things out." Kol said.

"What happened with your new friend?" Klaus asked mischievously.

"Um. Um."

"Now to see Kol speechless is something." Elijah added.

"She moved to the States to go to a University over there but didn't tell me where."

"What about Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

"I tried everything and nothing has worked. I guess I'm not her type." Kol said as they entered Klaus room.

"Have you tried honesty?" Elijah asked.

"What of everything did you not understand? Yes I started with being a big jerk but before coming to Italy I told her things I've never mentioned to no one and only us 'originals' know about our childhood. How everything changed when Father changed us into vampires but she didn't appear impressed."

"So you're giving up?" Klaus asked.

"Nik, I don't even think I even got a chance. I'm moving on. I hope she finds someone that makes her happy even if it's not me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Elijah said.

"Thanks Lijah. Hey how's everything going with the house in Canada?"

"Not very well but if it doesn't work I'll have to compel them."

"I would had already compelled them by now." Klaus replied.

"Yeah knowing you and you're charming smirk it would had worked." Lijah added

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

"Elena, have you talked to Bonnie? I hate seeing Kol so down." Rebekah said.

"Yes but she doesn't want to talk about it. I have seen how much Kol cares for Bonnie but from what I've seen now I guess that it's going to be late for Bonnie."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"If you two haven't noticed Kol is moving on. I'm saying this because he called Stefania. If he was still trying to get with Bonnie he would have said something to her and not what he said."

"Yeah but he didn't seem to be him." Rebekah added.

"Now I understand why he didn't seem to care that we were listening." Caroline said.

"Bonnie said something to me that she said she couldn't believe but I haven't said it to Lijah."

"What is it?" Caroline questioned.

"Bonnie said that Kol told her that when Henrik died and Mikael knew about it he hit Nik and blamed him for Henrik's death. Kol felt anger against his Father for treating Nik the way he did that the anger was so deep that he felt like killing Mikael."

Caroline was in shock. She had no words and neither did Rebekah.

"He said that he tried to talk to Nik but he wouldn't listen and he ran and hide. He tried to tell Nik that he still loved him and even when they found out that Mikael wasn't his real father Kol tried to tell him that no matter what happened Nik was still his brother." Elena added.

"I'm speechless!" Caroline stated.

"What Kol said to Bonnie was so personal that not even I knew about it." Rebekah said.

"Please don't say anything about it. Bonnie wouldn't want it."

"Yes I understand and Kol wouldn't want it either."

"Care, what did you feel when you saw Katie?" Rebekah asked.

"I felt the urge to knock her out."

"Me and you sister." Rebekah added.

"Elena, did something happen between you and Elijah after the scale number 6?" Caroline asked.

"No we talked most of the night and slept in the same bed. Notice that Lijah and me went to sleep."

"So that means that number 6 was right?" Rebekah asked surprised.

"No but I thought it was pretty soon to take it there."

"So it was pretty soon for that but not for a wedding. What did your mind changed in the last minute?" Caroline questioned.

"Actually he asked me to marry him that night and I said that we should take it slowly. After going shopping for Care's wedding dress when I saw a girl laughing at something Lijah said a murderous thought went through my mind and then I told him yes."

"So you felt jealous?" Caroline asked.

"Yes."

"Elena, Lijah has been yours since the first time he saw you." Rebekah said.

"He saw me and thought I was Katerina. He couldn't believe I was human. I actually thought he was going to kill me."

"Elena, it's understandable he did but when he knew you he fell head over heels for you. You know how hard was for him to break his word to you for his family?" Rebekah asked.

"At first I didn't understand why he did it but when he explained it to me using Aunt Jenna and Jeremy I understood he's a love isn't he?"

"Yeah he is and I'm not saying this because he's my brother but I never got to ask you. How did you know that you loved him?"

"I guess that I got used to having all of his attention that the day of the masquerade party when he was with another girl and giving her all of his undivided attention but when he asked me to dance that was another story."

"How did you feel dancing with him?"

"I have to say something when Lijah asked me to dance out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sophie throwing daggers at me and I just smiled and said yes."

"He said something to you what was it?" Caroline questioned.

She smiled. "Lijah said he missed me and I replied that I did too and that his friend was killing me and he replied not to worry that he would take care of things and when the song ended he gave me a kiss in the cheek and made me all weak on the knees."

"No wonder why she left twenty minutes later." Rebekah said.

"I wonder what he said to her." Caroline added.

"He told her that he had already met his special someone and that it wasn't her."

"How do you know?" Rebekah asked.

"I asked him about it when he went to see me later that night and I just kind of made the first move and kissed him." Elena answered.

"You kind of? You actually did!" Rebekah said.

* * *

_**How did you like it? Please read and review! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm sorry I kept you waiting! But here's another chapter!**_

**Chapter Nine**

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Caroline yelled as soon as they entered the room.

"Shut up!" Kol screamed.

"What did you do last night?" Elena whispered as she walked towards Elijah.

"Nothing it was just brotherly bonding." Elijah replied hugging Elena. "What did you do?"

"We talked most of the night!" Elena replied still in Elijah's arms. "Lijah, we agreed that we were leaving the hotel at noon and that's in one hour. So you guys get ready!"

Between Elena and Rebekah they removed the blankets on Kol and he wasn't so pleased about it.

"You were the one that said noon, Kol." Elena said.

Kol looked at Nik and Elijah. "See? I told you that it was a bad idea!"

"What was a bad idea?" Caroline asked her hands in her hips.

"We stayed awake till six in the morning talking and watching movies." Kol added.

"Now that sounds fun but you need to wake up. I'll be coming back in thirty minutes if you're not awake Kol you'll regret it." Elena said and pointed towards Elijah, "and you have some explaining to do. I'm going down for breakfast."

Elena walked out the door and they could hear the elevator door ding and closed. They were shocked to see an angry Elena.

"What was that about?" Kol asked.

"I have no idea!" Klaus replied.

"I do." Elijah said picking up the bottle from the floor and throwing it to the bed in which Kol was sleeping and dash towards the bathroom.

Few minutes later he walked out the door without giving any information. They didn't know to be more perplexed for Elijah's anger showdown or Elena's.

Nik and Kol began to get ready quickly to see what was happening. When they got there Elena was still throwing daggers at Elijah. Caroline, Kol and Nik were hearing their conversation.

"Elena, it wasn't me."

"Hm." Elena replied.

Kol walked up to them. "Elena, it was Nik and me. Lijah had nothing to do with the drinking actually it was only Nik and I who stayed awake till six in the morning."

Elena looked from Kol and Elijah and glanced at Nik who had a smirk in his face.

"Know that I'm still mad at you!" she got up and left them.

"That was a nice chat." Nik said.

"I'll go and talk to her." Rebekah said glaring at her brothers.

"Thanks." Elijah said.

There was silence no one wanted to speak but none of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry Lijah! I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"No more than I am." Elijah stated. "I haven't broken my promise to her."

They heard the elevator door opened and saw Rebekah and Elena coming with their own suitcases. Elena ran in human speed towards Elijah. "I'm sorry I took it out on you!"

"It's okay now." He said holding her closer to him.

"So we can leave now?" Klaus asked.

"Leave it to Nik to kill the moment." Caroline said teasing him.

Moments later they checked out and left to the train station to be in their way to Milan. The guys were just listening to the girls talking about going shopping. When the train stopped at the station they all headed towards the hotel to check in. After a few minutes they walked out to find a restaurant.

"I'm hungry." Elena said.

"That's why we're going to eat."

"Not that hunger, Nik." Rebekah said.

"Oh. You could always compel one of this lowlifes they wouldn't mind sharing with you their blood." Nik said.

"No."

"What? Are you going to starve to death?" Kol asked.

Elijah got something out of his suit pocket and gave it to Elena. "Here drink it."

Elena opened the packaged and drank it. "Thanks."

"Better?" Nik questioned.

"Yeah thanks."

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

They continue walking until they found the perfect restaurant they were looking for. They ordered their meals.

"So what are we doing after this?" Klaus asked.

"Shopping." Caroline answered.

They finished their meals and headed out. The girls entered a lingerie store and the guys waited outside.

Elena and Caroline still kept looking while Rebekah paid for what she wanted.

"Someone's trying to flirt with your husband, Elena." Rebekah said walking towards the end of the store.

Caroline and Rebekah noticed that she got something that normally shy Elena wouldn't be wearing and walked towards the window and knocked for Elijah's attention. They saw Elijah's shocked face and how he didn't even move or said a word.

"Who is she?" The girl asked Elijah.

"That's Elena his wife." Kol answered for a stunned Elijah. "They are so cute together, don't you think?"

"Yes or no?" Elena asked Elijah.

Elijah still didn't move an inch or said anything. Nik rolled his eyes. "Elena, he's to busy imagining you on that to answer you. So, my conclusion comes out to a yes."

Caroline and Rebekah couldn't suppress the giggle. Caroline and Elena headed towards the cashiers to pay while Rebekah went out to shake Elijah out of the shock.

"Should I take it?" Elena asked Caroline by just moving her mouth and no sound coming out so the rest of the family couldn't hear.

Caroline picking up on what she was doing did the same. "He's crazy about you and with that you're making him think over if he can wait till Friday."

It was their turn to pay and of course they had to charge it to the Mikaelson's card. They walked towards the door and the girl was still there making small talk with Rebekah who had a face of boredom with a fake smile plastered in her face. Elena walked towards Elijah and hugged him and he replied by giving her a kiss.

"Oh please get a room!" Kol and Rebekah said at the same time.

"They're newlyweds isn't that cute?" Nik asked.

Caroline noticed something change. "He's taken. We're newlyweds too."

"I have a girlfriend." Kol added.

"And I'm not lesbian." Rebekah answered.

The girl looked from Caroline to Rebekah and walked away.

"You have a girlfriend?" Caroline asked Kol.

"No I just said it because she's a psycho." Kol answered.

"Yeah it takes one to know one." Rebekah added.

"No I already live with one." Kol replied looking at Klaus.

"You want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asked mischievously.

"Again with the dagger threats oh wait you haven't daggered us thanks to your lovely wife." Kol said smirking.

"You're both silly." Caroline said giggling.

"It runs in the family love."

"I thought that was being a psycho." Caroline said seriously.

"Yeah that too love." He said picking her up and they started walking towards the nearest park.

They began to get hungry and couldn't wait for Elijah and Elena. Nik sent Kol and Rebekah for pizza.

"How do you like it here love?"

"It's beautiful I love this opportunity to be here with family."

Kol and Rebekah arrived with two boxes of pizza and as they sat down and began to get a slice of pizza they saw Elijah and Elena coming their way.

"You're all not even waiting for us?" Elijah asked as he let Elena sit first.

"We didn't even know if you were coming back." Rebekah said. "What? You were almost making out in plain view of everyone to watch."

"It was just a kiss." Elena said.

"I agree with Bekah on this one though." Kol added. "I have a question though did the thing Elena bought survived?"

"That's not for you to know." Elijah said.

"I agree with Lijah there. That's not something I want in my imagination." Caroline said.

"Thanks Care." Elena said.

* * *

**_How did you like the chapter? Please read and review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it! Thanks to the ones who have added my story to favorites and/or following my story.**_

_**To my faithful reviewer: Justine, this chapter is for you! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After their day and afternoon shopping and at the park they went back to the hotel. Klaus really wanted some time alone with Caroline.

"Love, can I talk to you alone?" Klaus asked as they entered the hotel.

"Yeah, let's go to the pool part." She said and grabbed his hand.

He picked her up causing her to giggle. "I love you Care. If someone would had told me that I would fall in love with someone and she would change me. I would have told them that they were crazy. You make me be a better person."

Caroline cut him off by putting a finger in his mouth. "Shut up and kiss me."

"I count the days till I have you for myself." Klaus said as they walked back in and she went to their own rooms.

"What's going on?" Nik asked Kol and Elijah.

"Your brother here is angry at me because I'm still making fun on his shock expression and not only that but Elena's jealous reaction."

"Well, Elena totally shock me with her snarky retort to the psycho was awesome!" Nik said and caused Elijah to smile and relaxed.

"What about you, Kol?" Elijah asked.

"What about me?" Kol replied with another questioned.

"Have you talked to Bonnie?" Nik questioned.

"No I haven't and I won't."

"What about Stefania?" Elijah asked.

"She's already in the US and all she told me was that she was in Virginia."

"She's close to home then." Elijah said.

After a few more minutes they went to sleep. The next day it was their turn to wake up the ladies who seem to be sleeping. Kol compelled the cleaning lady to open the door for them.

"Hey love, wake up!" Nik said giving Caroline a kiss.

"Kol, you move one step closer!" Rebekah said getting up.

Elijah woke Elena.

"Now is your turn to wake us up!" Elena said getting up so Elijah could sit behind her.

"Who compelled the cleaning lady to open the door?" Caroline asked.

Elijah and Klaus pointed towards Kol.

"It was their idea." Kol said.

"What are we going to do today?" Rebekah asked.

"Sleep." Elena replied as she got comfortable in Elijah's arms.

"No now is your turn to go with the psycho's and we stay behind." Caroline added.

Nik nodded with his head. "Okay but let's go down for breakfast."

"Yes." Kol added.

Elijah got up and then helped Elena to get out of bed. They all went down in their pajamas.

"What if we stayed this morning in and watch movies?" Rebekah asked. "I'm not in the mood to go out!"

"Yeah that sounds better." Elena said.

"What did you girls do last night?" Elijah asked.

"We watched movies." Elena answered slowly.

"We were watching Raoul Bova's movies." Rebekah said.

"He's cute!" Caroline said.

Nik rolled his eyes.

"Nik, are you jealous?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Nik answered as they walked out of the elevator.

"You're cuter." Caroline said as she headed to get breakfast for her and Klaus.

"Please don't get his ego bigger." Kol said as they sat down in the table.

"Have you been to Tuscany?" A guy asked Caroline.

Klaus wasn't paying attention to their conversation until he started flirting with his wife. Everyone in the table where all tense knowing Klaus's temper and Caroline was his everything. They tried talking to him but it was all in vain he got up and walked towards Caroline.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

_Please dude walk away before Nik comes and chops off your head,_ Caroline thought and she put a plastic smile in her face. "No we haven't."

"Is there any problem?" Klaus asked the guy. "Are you hitting on my wife?"

"I'm sorry I didn't even know."

"You've been ogling over my wife and you couldn't notice the ring in her hand?" Nik questioned.

"She's too pretty!" the guy answered.

_Wrong answer dude! Now you're dead!_ She thought as Nik put his hand in the other guys throat and pushed him towards the wall.

"Nik let him go please. I'm okay."

Klaus let him go and the guy made a snarky remark and that earned him a broken nose.

"You're going to stay away from my wife while we are here." Nik said.

"I'm going to stay away." He replied.

Caroline and Klaus went back to their table. The rest of the family got their breakfast and they all decided to go to their room and have breakfast over there.

"Don't worry we compelled them to forget about the incident." Elijah said as they entered the room.

"Thanks!" Caroline said.

"Care, what were you planning on doing?" Elena asked.

"If my possessive husband hadn't showed up I would had compelled the guy to start hitting on the guy who was next to me who happened to be gay."

Elijah started chuckling. "We can still do it."

"You can send your wife though." Nik said.

"No. Kol you like challenges."

"Yeah I can do that." Kol said. "What's a little fun without recording it?"

Kol left after having breakfast. They began to watch a movie. It was a Raoul movie and Elijah and Klaus weren't happy about it and kept talking and the girls glared at them and shushing them. Kol opened the door and as soon as he got inside he started laughing.

"Hey what happened?" Elijah asked.

"Well, it worked out." Kol said.

"Let us see it." Elena said.

After watching the video the girls returned to watch the movie. When the movie ended they began to get ready to head out. They went to a museum to see art.

"Nik, you can always compel them." Caroline said.

"Thanks love." Nik answered as he kept a close eye on the guy who was talking to Rebekah and hearing what he was saying to her.

"I don't want to." They heard Rebekah said.

Klaus stopped the guy by holding his hand. "She said no step away!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm her brother. I'm her very psycho brother and if you know what's good for you. You will keep away from her."

The guy simply walked away.

"Nik, I had it under control."

"I don't care if you had it or not you're my sister and we stick together."

"Kol, Elijah." Rebekah said.

"I'm with Nik on that." Kol answered.

"I can't disagree with Niklaus." Elijah replied.

"Ugh. You see Elena and Caroline what I have to put up with?"

"Yeah we do." Caroline said.

"I know crazy." Elena said.

They continued walking watching more and after a while they left the place and they looked for a good restaurant. They walked inside one and waited for their table.

"So how long are they going to take?" Nik asked losing his patience.

"I don't know but he a little patient." Caroline stated.

A few seconds later the waiter came. "Sorry about that. Follow me please."

They followed the waiter and ordered their drinks and looked at the menu to see what they were going to order and started joking between them about their day and having a great time.

* * *

_**What did you think? Please read and leave a review! Thanks!**_

_**Raoul Bova is an Italian actor.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey I haven't forgotten about the chapter its just that with the Holiday and visitors and getting carried away with another story I totally forgot. But I really hope you like this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Nik, Klaus and Elijah wanted to surprise the girls only to be the ones surprised when they opened the door and they were outside their door. They walked down to the lobby for breakfast.

This time Klaus and Caroline got up to get breakfast together.

"You want yogurt love?" Nik asked.

"No. I'll just get some cereals." She replied.

They got breakfast for the whole gang and headed towards their room to finish packing and eating breakfast. They got everything together within minutes and headed down to the lobby.

The girls were excited to be heading towards Venice. Nik checked them out of the hotel charming the lobbyist with a smile showing off his dimples.

"Come on you flirt boy!" Caroline said and she looked at the lobbyist. "Grazie."

They headed towards the train station to start their journey towards to Venice.

"Elena, I hope you didn't leave behind the expensive cloth." Nik said smiling mischievously earning him a glare from Elijah.

"Nik, that's not of your business to know." Caroline said.

"I know love but I just wanted to break the silence." Nik added.

"So the old Klaus would have snapped the guy's neck without even thinking about it but did Caroline make you so soft now?" Elena asked and erasing Klaus smile.

Kol and Rebekah tried to contain a giggle while Elijah and Elena high five each other.

"She has you there brother." Rebekah said.

They continued to make fun of each other until they arrived at Venice. When they got off the train they looked for a restaurant. They entered the restaurant and the host guided them to a table and gave them the menu and asked them if they were ready to order their drinks.

"Oh my shoots!" Caroline stated.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"Look to your right." She replied.

"Is that who I think it is?" Elena asked.

"We need a picture with him!" Rebekah stated. "Handsome Kol please take the picture yes?"

"Oh Bekah you know I can't be compelled."

"I'll go." Klaus said so serious.

Rebekah, Elena, Caroline and Klaus walked to Raoul Bova's table. He didn't understand what fascination they had with him.

"Hi sorry to bother you but can you take a picture with us?" Caroline asked.

"Certo." He replied as he got up and Klaus took the picture. "If looks could kill I would be already be dead."

"Sorry about that but my husband can be a little possessive." Caroline said looking at Klaus who had walked back to their table.

Hearing how he talked about his wife and kids made him relax a little. They ordered their meals and started discussing what they were going to do. After enjoying their meals they went to walk around the city.

As they were walking a little girl stopped in front of Elena and gave her a flower.

"I'm sorry she loves to give flowers." The mother of the child said with Italian accent.

"It's okay. What's her name?" Elena said.

"Her name is Cordelia." The lady said.

"She's beautiful and she has a pretty name." Elena replied.

The lady walked away with her little girl. The little girl turned around and said bye. Nik got them to walk away and leave Elena and Elijah alone.

"She never wanted this." Caroline said.

"We know. We should probably be heading to the hotel to go to our rooms and get settled." Nik replied.

"Yeah let's go." Rebekah added looking back and seeing Elena crying in Elijah's arms.

They walked to their hotel that wasn't that far away from where they were. The girls were sharing a room again.

"So are we going to wait for them?" Rebekah asked.

"I think so." Caroline said as they entered the guy's room.

They waited for them in silence. Nobody said anything and waited for them.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

Thirty minutes later, Elijah and Elena entered the room. They all fell silent waiting for them to say something.

"I'm okay now. I just need to get used to the idea that I'm not going to be a mother some day and I'm not human. I'm sorry Nik that I'm not your blood bag."

"Don't worry about it I don't need more hybrids I already have my family with me and you're part of my family now."

"Thanks."

"So what are we going to do?" Kol asked.

Rebekah and Caroline glared at him.

"I don't know what were you thinking on doing?" Elena asked.

"We were thinking about going to see if there are any shows." Caroline said and saw Elena's face. "We could do something else."

"What about playing twister?" Rebekah asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kol said.

They started getting space ready to begin to play. Kol and Rebekah made a silly moved and caused Elena to fall and laughed. Her laugh was so contagious that everyone started laughing. They began to play again and Elena started laughing again and made everyone lose their balance.

"Probably we should call it quits." Klaus said.

"You party pooper." Caroline added.

"We should go to our room." Kol replied and they started walking towards the door.

"Lijah wait." Elena said. "Thank you."

"You know I would do anything for you." He said giving her a hug. "I love you Elena."

"I love you too Lijah." She replied and kissed him.

"Okay out! It's girls last night." Rebekah said opening the door for Elijah to get out and finding out Kol and Klaus were just standing outside.

Rebekah waited till the three of them entered their room to start talking.

"Elena, are you okay?" Rebekah asked her.

"Yes I am alright. Thanks for making me laugh." Elena replied.

"That's thanks to Elijah that loves you so much." Rebekah answered.

"He's cool isn't he?" Elena questioned.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "So Bekah what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of spending the morning just us girls and meeting for lunch with the guys and then Kol and I going back home. Your plane leaves two hours after mine."

"That sounds good to me." Caroline replied. "I just don't know if Nik would agree."

"Leave him to me." Rebekah added. "So we do our nails right?"

"Yes." Elena said as she got up to get her things.

"So how did you decide Paris for me and Nik?" Caroline asked.

"That's easy. Paris is a romantic city and my brother is a hopeless romantic. I know for sure that he would have wanted to take you there." She looked at Elena. "We were thinking about Bulgaria but Kol and I came to the conclusion that since you're both vampires and Transylvania sounds better than Bulgaria."

"You're just crazy." Elena replied.

"Thanks Elena I love you too! I don't understand why people are more scared of Nik instead of Elijah."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah in one of his tempers kills without thinking while Klaus likes to torture before killing them."

"Yeah I've have seen that actually with both of them." Elena replied. "But Elijah is more when he's crossed while Nik when he's told the truth."

"Yeah I ran with better luck."

"Care, you ran with his heart in your hands." Rebekah answered. "I'm so glad you did because you changed my brother wait, let me rephrase it. You both changed our lives. I'm super happy you're both my sisters."

"Stop it or you'll make me cry." Caroline added.

"I second you. So what's next on the checklist?" Elena asked.

"So Bekah do you miss Matt?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. I've been talking to Damon lately and now I'm confused. You know Klaus has Matt in the black list and Elijah is less angry but if he hurts me again he'll act. Well, Kol might seem that he doesn't care but he does and I don't want to risk Matt's life."

* * *

**_So what did you all think? Please read and leave a review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello Lovelies! Here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

It had been two weeks since they had returned from France. He got out of his studio and could hear Care, Bekah and Elena in the kitchen talking.

"So, Rebekah have you made a choice yet?"

"No not yet."

There was a knock on the door and he went to opened it.

"Hello Klaus."

_What is he doing here again? He's annoying!_ He thought. "Oh it's you I thought it was someone more interesting."

"Hmm sorry to bust your bubble but it's just ol' me Damon."

"So, what do you want?" Klaus asked him annoyed.

"It's clear that I'm not here to see you! I'm here to see Rebekah."

"Nik let him come in come we need to talk about our plans after graduation." Caroline said coming from the kitchen and stopping behind him.

He didn't move an inch.

"She can take care of herself. She tortured me remember?" Damon asked.

"Nik, it's going to be fine." Rebekah stated and looked at Caroline. "Ugh I hate that I have brothers that are over protective."

Klaus let Caroline take him to the Studio. Elena was already waiting for them.

"So how are we going to do it?" Elena asked keeping her tears at bay.

"We could wait a week after graduation and then leave." Klaus said. "Elijah is not back yet?"

"I'm not ready to leave just yet. He was supposed to get here already." Elena answered.

"I know it's hard but we don't need to attract a lot of attention." Klaus said and turned around as he heard a car driving through the driveway and opening the door. "Elijah is home."

Elena sprinted out of the room to Elijah's arms. "How did it go?"

"I got the house." He said smiling and showing off the keys.

Rebekah and Damon walked up to them holding hands. Klaus didn't like it not a tiny bit. It was a good thing that Elijah was home already.

"You hurt her and you're dead." Klaus said. "Believe me the torture she gave you is going to be a walk in the dark compared to what I will do to you."

"I understand."

"Good."

"So are we still going to the Grill?" Elena asked as she checked her phone.

"We could hang out as a family." Care said.

"Where's Kol?" Elijah asked.

"He's still sleeping." Klaus and Elena replied at the same time and started laughing.

They all headed towards the Grill. They all sat in one of the tables waiting for the waiter to order something. As the waiter came and took the orders Elena and Caroline went to talk to Bonnie who was sitting on one of the tables close to the door.

The door of the Grill opened and Klaus looked up to see who had entered the Bar and the whole group looked up. Rebekah got her phone out while the rest of them heard the conversation.

"Hi. I hope you remember me."

"Yes. I might guess you're looking for Kol." Elena replied.

"Yes I'm sorry for my manners." She said looking at Bonnie. "I'm Stefania."

"I'm Bonnie."

"Hi. I hope my brother told you about me. I'm sorry I'm intruding. I'm Bekah and you can wait with us while Kol gets here."

"Thank you and yes Kol has told me about you."

"What exactly has he told you about me?"

"That sometimes you act like a spoiled brat but he loves you just the way you are and wouldn't change anything about you even if it drives him crazy. He told me too that if you have a boyfriend and he does something to hurt his baby sister he'll hunt him down kill him with a bat or shred him to pieces. He's still undecided though."

"Oh that's so sweet about him and so overprotective and I've got two more of those."

"Sorry. I wouldn't know. I don't have brothers and my only sister died last year." She said.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Rebekah said giving her a hug.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

From where she was Caroline saw Rebekah be more human. The door opened and Kol walked in and to see his big smirk when he noticed Stefania and that's when she knew that Bonnie wasn't in his heart anymore.

"Well hello Steffie. I thought you would be busy this week." He said giving her a hug.

"It was postponed till next weekend." She replied. "Oh and the answer is yes."

"Now that's great news Steffie." He said still hugging her and giving her a kiss.

Caroline noticed that they were all listening to their conversation.

"I have to go. I've got things to do." Bonnie said as she got up.

"It was nice meeting you." Stefania said.

"Likewise." Bonnie replied as she walked towards the door.

They all walked towards the table and to miss Kol's face when he saw Damon in the table.

"What is he doing here?" Kol asked.

"He's with me Kol." Rebekah answered.

Kol glared at Damon who simply smiled at Kol. "You should watch your back you'll need it if you hurt my sister. What happened in Chicago will be small with what I'll do to you."

"Kol, I really love your sister. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Hmm." Elijah said.

The waiter came in with the orders and took Kol's and Steffie's.

"So tell us about you." Klaus said.

"What do you want to know?" she asked them.

"Do you know what we are?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." She said and Kol chuckled.

Klaus picked up. "You're a witch. Wait, not an ordinary one but a doppelganger witch."

"I told you Steffie that Nik was going to find out." Kol said.

"What if we take this somewhere else?" Elijah asked. "This is not a great place to be talking about this a lot of ears."

Stefan and Tyler and Hayley entered the Grill.

They left the Grill and where entering the driveway to the mansion.

"You told me it was big but I didn't realize how big." Steffie said to Kol.

"She's not like you Elena. Her powers are passed on from grandmother to granddaughter. I knew your grandmother. That's why when we were in Italy you seemed familiar and today when I saw you walk into the bar I knew who you were." Klaus said as they entered the mansion.

"And who Am I?"

"You're Alessandra Russo's granddaughter." He said and saw her look and only smirk. "How's Lessia?"

"How do you know her? Wait, you don't know that she was murdered?" Steffie replied.

"I met her when she was 23 years old and if I'm not mistaken she had eloped with your grandfather. She was one of the few persons that told me the truth without sugar coating and live to survive. The last time I saw her was when she was six months pregnant with your mother. When?"

"She was murdered three weeks after my sister was murdered. I don't know why but she told me that I needed to contact the Original Hybrid."

"That would be me what did she needed to tell me? You know who did it?" He asked getting angrier.

"No I don't know but I might know who. He's a vampire he has all the town terrorized and his bunch of minions."

"Is that why your parents sent you to the States?" Elijah asked.

"Yes."

"Who?" Klaus asked.

"He's name is Braulio."

Caroline just heard the cup hit the wall. "What's happening Nik?"

"He was supposed to keep away from her and now he must pay."

"Lijah, what's going through your mind?" Elena asked.

"I knew an Alessandra and she blew me off. She told me that she wouldn't be helping me killing my brother." He looked at Steffie and chuckled. "Contanzo?"

"Guilty."

"What's happening?" Steffie asked.

"Kol I'll be needing your bat. Someone's head is going to start rolling." Rebekah stated. "He was the one with the yellow hair right? I know how to get back to him. He's going to regret it so much."

* * *

**_How did you like it? I know a little twist. Please read and leave a review!_**

**_Thanks to justine and beverlie4055 for leaving a review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter. I hope I can finish the story soon but I'm still running with a few ideas. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"As fast as you knew her you would fall in love with her. She would tell you the truth to your face and had this honesty in her that made you trust her." Klaus said.

"Yes that was her." Steffie said.

Elijah and Klaus were planning going to Italy to visit their friend.

"You're not going with us." Elijah said to Elena.

"What? You want me to stay here while you are in Italy ripping someone's head? You're crazy! I'm not staying!" Elena replied.

"I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you."

"And I wouldn't be able to stay here knowingly that you're in danger." She replied.

Before Elijah could reply Rebekah got down the stairs with Kol's bat in one hand and a doufel bag in the other.

"What the heck do you think you're going?" Klaus asked.

"I told you I know how you can get back at him. He has a brother and it happens that he likes blondes. I don't need your permission."

"Perfect." Caroline added.

"No it's not perfect." He said and looked at Caroline. "You're not going."

"Yes I am love." Caroline replied.

"It's not like if you both are going to make them change of opinion." Kol added.

"Okay fine but we have to make a plan." Klaus said.

"You'll need a distraction aka us." Rebekah said.

"If you leave now you might get there before Vittorio and he's always alone alone."

They finished organizing their plan and headed towards the door and took off and with their vampire speed they got in the little town of Italy.

"You'll need this so hurry." Rebekah said. "I'll be waiting for my clue."

The girls hurried up and walked up the little restaurant and sat on the table. Elijah, Kol, Klaus and Damon were within hearing range but not able to be seen. The waiter came to their table to take their order. Few minutes later Vittorio entered the restaurant alone. He smiled at them.

"Hello you must be tourist right?" He asked Caroline.

"Yes and it's lovely here." Caroline said sweetly.

"Enough with the pleasantries we are not here to make friends with him." Elena said to Caroline. "The message and we leave."

Vittorio looked at her not believing that she was talking to him. Klaus had to stop Elijah from bouncing at the guy and to say that he didn't want to do it he would be lying.

"I don't think your brother got the message correct." Caroline replied.

"What message?" He asked her angry.

"Your brother needed to stay away from Lessia which he didn't know Klaus isn't very happy at the moment." Caroline replied.

They noticed his face of fear just by the name of Klaus.

"Please get to the point I'm getting bored of being seating here wasting my time."

He began to get angry at Elena for speaking to him. He only wanted Caroline.

"Look I don't want or need to talk to you." He said to Elena giving her attitude.

"Look I don't freaking care if you want or need to talk to me but what I have is a gun with lots of stakes aimed at your crotch now what's stopping me from doing it?"

"So what's the message now?" he asked sweetly.

At that moment Caroline threw him vervain, Elena fired her gun and Rebekah moved quietly behind him and killed him by removing his head with Kol's bat.

"That's the message." Rebekah said as she took a picture.

They put the body in fire and began to get out of the restaurant. The guys were outside waiting for them. Elena ran to Elijah's arms.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah I am." She replied giving him a kiss. "You guys have to be quiet. We don't want him to know you're here."

"Yeah what she said." Caroline added.

"Wait." Klaus said giving her a kiss. "Now go before I regret letting you do this."

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

It was getting dark in Italy. They got to their spot next to the beach they put their beach towels on the floor. She knew the guys were in a place close by were they could listen and see. Just as they were removing their dress Braulio was walking by.

"Hello pretty ladies. I imagine you might be visitors." He said looking at Elena like if she was something she was to be eaten.

He continue to make comments towards Elena which she ignored and he didn't like it one bit. He's body tensed.

"Are you trying to compel me? Because let me tell you that you can't." Elena replied pretending to be reading her book.

"Aw you're a vampire!" He said.

"Gak, you're not my type of man." Elena replied giving him a repulsive look.

"So tell me who your type of man is?" He questioned.

"Hmm it would be Elijah." Elena replied.

"Or it could be Klaus." Caroline added.

"Oh girls enough with the pleasantries please." Rebekah said walking from the water. "I hope you remember me and my brother Klaus. Klaus isn't very happy that you killed Lessia."

"I'm not afraid of Klaus." He said in a tough voice.

Caroline notice his demeanor changed when they named Elijah and Klaus.

"Good because he already sent you his message." Rebekah said getting her phone.

"What message?" He asked.

Rebekah selected the photo and showed it to him. "This."

At that moment before he could do something against them Steffie's spell worked even when she was in Virginia. Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Damon walked up to them.

"It worked brother." Klaus said to Elijah. "I can't believe you killed Cassadee because of her powers but you forgot one little tiny detail. She was murdered so that means mate that her powers go to her sister and depending on her character her powers are different hence your paralysis. She's a little darker than Cassie was oops."

"Klaus, stop being the nice guy and lets get home." Kol said.

At that moment Elijah removed Braulio's heart. It was a good thing that they were in a secluded area. They burned the body and they were ready to head back home.

As they arrived home Caroline got into the shower and headed towards her Mother's house.

"Hey Mom I'm home!" Caroline yelled as she closed the door.

Caroline walked all over the house but her mom was nowhere to be seen. Her patrolling car was outside. She stayed for thirty minutes and nothing. She walked out of the house making sure she locked the door and she was driving to the mansion when she noticed Klaus truck outside the Grill. She parked her car and walked inside.

As she opened the door she noticed Kol and Klaus drinking and brought memories from the day that she almost lost Klaus. She walked up to them.

"I'm not letting you go this time." He said as he gave her a hug and kept her closer to him.

"So Kol, what about Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"What about her? Oh okay I know what you mean and no not anymore. She didn't even believe me when I told her I had changed and more when I told her things I've never told anyone. Steffie makes me want to be different and doesn't criticize me."

"What did she said yes to?" Klaus asked.

"I asked her if she wanted to marry me." Kol answered.

Klaus and Caroline were shocked.

"So when's the wedding?" Caroline asked.

"We still don't have gotten to that hence the trip." Kol answered.

"I imagine the reason Rebekah took her to shop was to get some answers out of her." Klaus replied.

"Yeah that I know." Kol added.

"You really love her don't you?" Caroline asked.

"She's just amazing! I don't know how in so little time she would make me be head over heels over her."

The door of the bar opened and Elijah and Elena entered the room.

"Hey are you all secretly meeting here or what?" Caroline questioned.

"No we were passing by to go home and give you some news." Elena replied.

"What news?" Caroline asked.

"Care, it's your mom. They um found her body in the forest."

"How…how do you know it was her?"

* * *

**_What did you think? Please read and review! I'm still undecided on who killed her. Any ideas?_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I compelled Tom to tell me who was in the body bag." Elena replied.

"How…how did it happen?" Caroline asked as she contained the tears and was holding on to Klaus.

"He said it was an animal attack. We know it must have been a vampire or werewolf." Elijah added.

"I need to see her." Caroline said.

"Care, wait Tom told us that she was attacked until her head was beheaded." Elena replied.

Klaus couldn't understand who could have killed the Sheriff. All vampires in town knew that she protected them because of Caroline.

"Love, I thought you were going to see her." Klaus said.

"I went home but she wasn't there so I was going home when I saw your truck outside." Caroline replied.

"Did you notice something different?" Kol asked.

"No I got so carried away that I didn't even noticed." She answered.

"What are you thinking Klaus?" Elijah asked.

"Someone had lured her out of the house or it was someone she knew." Klaus replied.

They all left to Caroline's Mom's home in Klaus truck.

"Nik, I don't think I can go inside. Please stay with me." She said as he helped her get out of the truck.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you alone love."

"Care, I need to be invited in." Kol added.

Caroline grabbed Klaus hand and walked towards the door and unlocked it.

"You can enter." She said and went straight to Nik's arms.

"Hey we came as fast as we could." Rebekah said.

"Thanks." Caroline said.

"You know we Mikaelson's stick together either by walking or daggered." Rebekah replied making Caroline giggle.

Klaus only shook his head. They waited for a few more minutes till the rest of them got out of the house.

"It smells werewolf, the Sheriff and Care." Elijah said.

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. We don't recognize her smell." Kol added.

"Go." Caroline said to Klaus.

Klaus entered the house and knew exactly who it was and for the first time he didn't know how to tell her who murdered her mother.

"Did you recognize the scent?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I did. It was Hayley." Klaus said.

He noticed her face change from sad to enrage.

"I want her dead Nik." Caroline replied.

Everyone was quiet. "Okay but we need to have a plan."

Elena gave him a glared. He could sense humans coming by already knowing that Sheriff Forbes was dead. They stayed for Caroline going through with it.

"Let's just go home." Caroline said.

They all got inside the truck and stopped at the Grill to drop off Elijah and Elena to drive the cars back home. Klaus waited till they turned the cars.

"I just want to rip her head off!" Caroline said.

"I don't think that's very safe for you. Please hear me out." Steffie said. "I just need something of her for me to do some spell."

"I don't have anything. I just want her to suffer and I want to know why she killed my Mom."

"She doesn't but I do." Elijah replied and gave Steffie the bracelet.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"It's going to be similar to Braulio's but a little more pain and I'll be able to hear why she did it." Steffie answered. "You got red and white candles?"

"Yeah I'll bring them to you." Rebekah said as she left to her room and came back with a lot of candles.

Steffie place them in place and started chanting in Latin.

"It's done and not an easy task. She wasn't letting me in but as I kept the bracelet in the fire I was able to enter. I know why she did it."

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"She did it to get back at you. She thought that you were trying to do something to separate them. I told her that you were happy with Klaus and that you had finally found your soul mate."

"How did you know that? I mean the soul mate?" Care asked.

"Anyone could see it but Nana had told me about the moment she met you. She said you were quite the charmer and said that the girl made for you was going to make you run for your money."

Caroline noticed Klaus demeanor change. Kol went to open the door not even waiting for the doorbell.

"What the heck did you do? Did your mother's death give you brain damaged or something?" Tyler asked coming closer to Caroline.

"Are you that idiot? I can't believe you! My Mom was just murdered by your freaky dog of a girlfriend!" Caroline spat.

Before Tyler could snap Klaus kicked him to the wall. "Touch her and you're dead."

"You're lying." Tyler said still pinned to the wall by Klaus, Kol and Elijah.

"Moron! You think I would use my Mother's death to pick a fight? I think the one with the brain damage is you. You know what? Get out of my house out of my life! Tyler, I'm so freaking angry at the moment! Go before I rip your heart out!"

After Tyler left she went to her room and locked herself. She began packing. She got so carried away with packing and angry tears that didn't hear Klaus calling her.

"Care, Love open the door. Please don't leave me out." Klaus said knocking on the door.

She stopped what she was doing and opened the door. "Nik, take me away I can't stand being here at the moment."

Klaus gave her a hug and kept her close to him. "I'll take you wherever you want to go love."

She felt safe in his arms. "Let's go to Russia."

"Let's go to Russia." He said. "Did you finish packing already?"

"Yes. You just need to pack." She replied.

He got his suitcase and started packing but she stopped him. "Love, you're hurting."

"Please Nik don't."

He kissed her and she liked it. She liked what he make her feel with every touch.

"Love, can I now finish packing?"

"One more." She said.

He chuckled. After a while they were getting down with the suitcase.

"I need to get away." Care said.

"I know. Be careful and have fun wherever you go!" Elena said.

Elijah and Elena dropped them off at the airport. They said their goodbyes and were ready for their new adventure. Caroline had really made Klaus chase her and be extra charming.

The plane landed without a hitch in St. Petersburg, Russia. She love it and more because he was with her showing her the beauty of it. They check in at the hotel. They had agreed on checking in and going out but she had other ideas in mind.

"Love, you've been naughty." He replied unable to stop staring at her.

"No one can hear us."

She walked closer to him and she giggled when he grabbed her from the waist.

"Love, I can't get enough of you."

"I know the feeling."

"I love you Care."

"I love you Nik."

She didn't want to get up now that she was comfortable in his arms. She liked trace his jaw with her finger. She giggled when he kissed her hand.

"Nik, I almost lost you."

"Love, don't think about that."

"I can't stop thinking about that because that was the moment I realized that I was irrevocably in love with you and with you gone I've missed that charming smile."

"Bekah had to live with my bad mood swings. She would tell me to come back to Mystic Falls and I would reply no and get more moody. It was to the point that she couldn't stand it and said that was moving back to Mystic Falls with me or without me but enough with this talk."

"Yeah let's have some hot hybrid vampire sex."

She didn't really wait for an answer for she already knew that was what he wanted too. Caroline knew that she was lucky he had returned to town and decided to give each other an opportunity. She loved everything of him and his accent and charming self that only few persons got to see drove her crazy.

* * *

**_So how did you like it? Please read and review!_**

**_Since Klaus saved Rebekah instead of Caroline I had to use the 'hot hybrid vampire sex' line somehow. Thanks to the people who added my story to their favorite or following it! To justine (I hope you love the chapter.)_**

**_I was thinking of using Stefan instead of Hayley but it would had killed Caroline that the person that helped her had killed her Mom._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello Lovelies. I'm sorry I hadn't uploaded sooner but I got sidetracked writing another TVD story but here's a new chapter! Hope you like it.**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Three weeks after being in France and Russia Caroline and Klaus returned home. Kol and Steffie were picking them up at the airport.

"Hey welcome home!" Kol said giving a hug to Caroline.

"How's everyone?" Klaus asked.

"Thanks."

"Yeah but Elijah and Elena left yesterday. They left to France something about Elijah's business there was in trouble. He didn't look so happy about it. I guess the Manager was thinking he could fool Elijah."

"My guess is that he's going to have his music stopped." Klaus added.

"Why? I don't understand." Steffie said.

"Elijah is big on loyalty and he doesn't tolerate a person who doesn't know where their loyalty lays." Klaus answered Steffie.

"Oh now I understand." She said as she looked out the window.

The ride home was silent.

"Steffie, I didn't ask you but how did you kill Hayley?" Caroline asked.

"I caused her pain in her brain and heart. She was having so much pain that she ripped her heart out."

"Why did you do it? I mean you don't really know me." Caroline questioned.

"I did it because you remind me of my sister. She was always so chipper. She was a perfectionist and she had blue eyes just like you. I miss her so much!"

Caroline gave her a hug. "Well, now you have a sister."

They arrived at the driveway of the mansion. They were getting out of the car when Rebekah opened the door and ran to Klaus and Caroline.

"I've missed you two! Don't ever go away for so long! Elena called like few minutes ago. I know what the idiot did."

"What did he do Bekah?" Klaus asked.

"He was stealing Lijah's money to open his own business." Rebekah answered.

"How did Lijah found out?" Caroline asked.

"His accountant called letting him know that there was money missing." Rebekah replied.

"When are they coming back?" Klaus asked.

"Elena said that they were taking off to the airport already." Rebekah said.

Few hours passed and they got tired of waiting for Elijah and Elena and decided to go to the Grill.

"Are you sure you want to go love? We could always stay."

"I think I can take it if not we could always come back." Caroline replied as they waited for the rest of the gang.

The ride to the Grill was a silent but tolerable.

"So have you decided on a date for the wedding?" Caroline asked as Klaus opened the door of the Grill for her to enter.

"Who's getting married?" Bonnie asked as she was getting up from her table.

"We are." Steffie answered.

"Congratulations!" Bonnie said. "If you excuse me I need to be somewhere else."

"Thank you!" Steffie said to Bonnie. "To answer your question Care we had thought the weekend that you and Nik left but it didn't seem right to do it then. If everything works out fine we were thinking this weekend."

"Wow! I would have thought that you two had already gotten married already. What about your family?" Caroline added.

"Kol had already suggested that but I told him that if he did he would later regret it. My family that's tricky because my parents aren't talking to me since I told them about Kol and I was thinking about becoming a vampire."

"That bad is it?" Caroline asked as they walked to a booth.

"They are angry that I'm willing to give up being a witch to be a vampire." She answered.

"And you didn't want to be a witch in the first place." Klaus added.

"Yeah that's right."

The waiter came by to pick up their orders when the door opened and Elijah and Elena came inside the Grill.

"Traitors you all came without us!" Elena said.

"We waited for both of you but you never got here and we got bored." Kol said innocently.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

"The plane took off a little late." Elijah said.

"So how did you like Paris?" Caroline asked.

"Not much. I don't know what all the fuzz about it. It's really not my style." Elena replied.

"You really are Elijah's type then." Rebekah said.

"But tell us what happened." Kol replied.

"Apart from Lijah's ripping his heart out and the business turned to Lijah there was nothing new." Elena replied.

People began to look their way and Caroline felt uncortable with all the stares. She knew that they were looking at her and she didn't want that kind of attention.

"Are you ready to leave love?" Klaus asked her.

She was grateful that he had sensed. "Yeah let's go. Can you guys bring my food when you leave?"

"Yeah I can do." Elena said.

Klaus and Caroline got up and left before they were stopped by people telling her how sorry they are. They left the Grill in their vampire speed.

Days had passed by and it was already Kol's and Steffie's wedding. If someone had told her that one day Kol would get married she would had told them that they were rolling in a high cloud.

"You're looking great love." Klaus said walking into the room in a tux.

She looked at him. "I'm not even dressed."

"That's why love."

"Go away and help your brother."

After she got dressed and ready she went and helped Steffie.

"Now that's a beautiful bride." Caroline said as she entered the room.

"I'm so nervous." She replied.

They all got ready to be in their positions for the wedding as the guests waited for them.

"Kol Mikaelson do you accept Stefania Lombardi as your wedded wife?" The judge asked.

"I do."

"Stefania Lombardi do you accept Kol Mikaelson as your wedded husband?"

"I do."

They said their vows which Steffie and Kol had changed from the traditional leaving out the "in sickness and in health" and "till death do us apart" to which Caroline felt it was very romantic.

"Stefania, I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise that I will always be here for you always and forever." He said as he was putting on the ring.

It was Steffie's turn. "Kol, I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise that I will always be here for you always and forever."

"By the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife." The Judge said looking at the crowd. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kol Mikaelson. Kol, you may kiss the bride."

At that moment the guests stood up and applauded. Caroline was really happy for them.

"In a few years we could come back and marry again." Klaus whispered in her ears, "and it would be far more romantic than this."

Caroline giggled. "Okay."

Caroline couldn't be that happy because she was hurting for her best friend Bonnie. Caroline texted Bonnie, _it's a done deal sorry_. Few minutes later her phone pinged. _It's okay I knew I had lost him the moment he left to Italy. I lost my opportunity because I doubted his intentions_. Please, don't be sad for me. Caroline replied, _I'll try you want me to go over after the wedding?_ Her phone pinged again. _No I'm on my wait to visit Abby. I'll stay over here for a few days. Stefan is with me he'll keep me company._

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm texting Bonnie." Caroline said showing off the text.

After all the guests had left the party they were all seating down in the living room.

"So when is he transforming you into vampire?" Elena asked.

"I can't do it." Kol said answered. "What if it doesn't work?"

"I can do it for you." Damon stated which earn him a slap from Rebekah. "Ouch that hurt."

"You touch her and I'll rip your head off. I don't need more motives to do so." Kol said.

"You have to trust it's going to work." Steffie told him.

"I don't know." He said and looked at his watch. "We need to leave now Steffie before we lose our plane."

"Okay. Bye family!" Steffie said.

* * *

**_So what did you all think of my chapter? Please read and review! Thanks. _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter! So I've decided that there's only two more chapters left in this story! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I've missed you love." Klaus said.

She rolled her eyes. "I just went shopping with Rebekah and Elena."

He walked towards her and kissed her neck causing her to giggle. "Let me show you how much."

"Yes do it." She replied.

He watched her sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kol and Steffie are home." Rebekah said.

He heard Rebekah walk away. He kissed Caroline neck. "Wake up love. The newlyweds are home already."

She got up and got ready to go and welcome back Steffie and Kol. They got down before Kol and Steffie entered the mansion.

"Welcome home!" Rebekah said.

"Thanks it's good to be back."Steffie said.

"So my brother managed to change you." Klaus said.

"Yes."

"How has it been for you?" Caroline asked.

"It's different from what I believed I would feel. It's like when I was a witch I had to learn to control my powers all I have to do is control my thirst."

"Lucky you!" Caroline said. "Please I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know."

Caroline's phone began to ring. "Hello Stefan."

"_Bonnie is in the hospital she was in an accident."_ Klaus heard Stefan said.

"What do you mean she had an accident? Is she?"

"_She's hanging in there. I didn't know who else to call."_

"Where is she?" Caroline questioned.

"_She's in Union Memorial Hospital in Monroe, North Carolina."_

"I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone. "I'm leaving Bonnie needs me."

"I'm going with you." Elena said through tears.

Klaus wasn't going to let her go alone. He waited for them. Klaus heard Kol and Steffie. Steffie was telling him that he should be there for Bonnie after all she was the one who brought back his humanity and lead him to her. Klaus smiled knowing that she was good for his little brother.

They all drove all the way to North Carolina to see Bonnie. As soon as Klaus put the car on parking Caroline flew out of the truck and headed inside.

When the whole gang arrived at the waiting room they saw Caroline had Stefan against the wall.

"You were supposed to take care of her!" Caroline snapped.

"Love, you're making a scene. Don't do something you will regret later." Klaus said.

"Stefan, what happened?" Elena asked.

"She was going to the store to buy some things we needed to make dinner. I asked her if she wanted me to accompany and she said no."

"Family of Bonnie Bennett?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Caroline said.

"She woke up already. She's still in critical condition."

"Can we see her?" Elena asked.

"Yes but one person at a time." The Doctor replied.

Caroline went first. Klaus wasn't big on patience and he started walking around.

"Stop it or you're going to drive me crazy!" Elena snapped.

"Sorry sweetheart old habits die hard."

Caroline walked out of the room.

"How is she love?" Klaus asked her.

"She has a lot of tubes around her but she recognized me. She wants to see you Kol."

Kol walked to Bonnie's room.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Caroline asked leaning against Klaus. "She doesn't want vampire blood."

"You'll have to let her go." Klaus answered.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

"I'm sorry!" Stefan said.

She felt anger towards Stefan. "You shouldn't have let her go alone."

"Love, don't be so hard. How was he supposed to know that she was going to be in an accident?"

"Don't defend him!"

"Nik is right Care." Elena added.

"I'm sorry Stefan I know it's not your fault but it she's like a sister to me." Caroline said.

Six days later Bonnie was getting out of the hospital and Caroline couldn't be happier. Between Elena, Caroline and Stefan had been taking turns staying with her never leaving her alone.

"Care, just spill it out!" Bonnie stated as they got out of the car.

"What's going on between you and Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"We decided to give us a chance but."

"But what?" Care asked as she and Elena entered Bonnie's house.

"It's kind of weird because he dated Elena and I used to date Jeremy." Bonnie answered.

"Hey don't worry I'm happy with Elijah. He makes me feel like I'm in the clouds and Jeremy is going to be okay." Elena said.

"Rebekah, Steffie and I have been planning another ball. So you better start getting ready. The ball is in three days. This time we gave you days to find the perfect dress."

Before Elena could say something her phone rang. "Hey handsome missed me already?"

"More than you can imagine beautiful. I'm outside waiting for you. I'm going to steal you from your friends and have you all for myself."

"I'll be out in a few seconds." Elena said hanging up. "Sorry ladies but my husband is outside waiting for me and I've missed him."

"Go and have some fun!" Bonnie said.

"I will." Elena said smirking.

Caroline looked through the window and saw the exchanged. She missed her Nik too.

"What are you thinking Care?" Bonnie asked.

"I just want to know where Nik is. He knew we were arriving today and he hasn't called me." Caroline replied.

"Care, can you to my room and get me my pillow?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline opened the door and saw Klaus sitting in the edge of the bed if she still was human she would definetily have a heart attack.

"Hello love. I've missed you."

"You cheater!" Caroline said jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"You should go out more so I can get this." Klaus said holding her closer to him.

She just rolled her eyes. They walked towards the living room where Bonnie was waiting for them.

"So how did you like my surprise for you?" Bonnie asked Caroline

"Thanks. I really missed my sexy hybrid."

"You guys should go and be alone." Bonnie said.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Caroline said.

"I'm going to be okay. Stefan is going to be here any minute now." Bonnie added.

Caroline heard a car turning off and a door opening and closed. She was going to say something when the door opened and Stefan walked in.

"Okay love Stefan is here can we leave now?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah bye Bonnie." She said and he opened the door for her. "Where's your truck?"

"Right there love." He said pointing to the house in front of Bonnie's.

"Why didn't I notice it?" Caroline asked as he opened the door of the truck for her to enter.

"When you get really excited or you're deep in thought you forget to pay attention love and that's what I needed so you wouldn't know I was there."

"So you saw me get down and come in." she said as they got into the drive way of the mansion.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to stay put and not ruin Bonnie's surprise for you?" he said as he got down and opened the door and carried her inside. "You know we have the mansion all to ourselves."

She liked that. "It sounds perfect to me get me down."

"No. You'll have to wait a little longer love."

She opened the door to their room and was surprised. "Oh Nik you're a hopeless romantic. I love it!"

"Don't tell no one love." He said and then put her down and kissed her.

* * *

**_How did you like my chapter? Please read and leave a review! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND LIKING MY STORY!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello Lovelies! I hope you had a beautiful blessed Christmas! Here's the chapter! Next one is the last one!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The ladies had kicked them out of the leaving room early in the morning and he still couldn't believe it. He wasn't really happy about it.

"Seriously?" Klaus asked.

Elijah chuckled. "You're now adopting Care's vocabulary brother?"

"Shut up Lijah!" Klaus said as they all got ready in Klaus's studio.

They finished getting ready and slowly got out of the studio and began to walk into the living room.

"Can we come in?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah you can." Rebekah answered.

As soon as he saw Caroline he had not so very good thoughts he wanted to do to her. They all waited for the guests to start arriving.

"Thank you for being here with us tonight. The last time we had a ball my brother Niklaus and I were introducing our wives and now we proudly present you another member to our family. She's Stefania my brother Kol's wife." Elijah said as he extended his hand towards Steffie.

"That's my beautiful wife people." Kol said smirking.

"As it is tradition I would ask you if you wanted to accompany us to the Ballroom for an old centuries dance." He looked at Elena and whispered, "may I have the dance?"

"Yes of course." Elena asked.

"Love, care for a dance?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"I thought you would never ask fair Sir." She said and did a curtsy.

He smirked and led her to the Ballroom.

"Love I was thinking about going on another trip as a family."

"Have you talked to the family Nik?"

"No I was going with the idea with you first." Klaus said.

"I'd like that." She said and kissed his jaw.

"Not in public love." He said.

"Later on tonight then right?"

He smirked. "I'd love that love."

He twirled her and she landed on Elijah's arms. He kept glancing towards her way to see where she was. He moved his way through the other dancers.

"There you are love." Klaus said as she landed in his arms again and he kissed her in the neck.

"You're a cheater Nik and not in public." She replied.

"Men can be very territorial love." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah tell me about it."

The music ended and they moved through the guests and saying hello.

"I'm going to take her with me." Rebekah said as she walked up to where Caroline and Klaus were standing.

"No." he replied.

"Nik, you'll have her all night I just want a few minutes with her."

"I'm your wife Nik not your property." Caroline replied giving him a kiss in the cheek.

He was getting bored with all the people there. He was trying for Caroline sake but simple talk was not his thing. Caroline and Rebekah were just giving him glances and giggling. He tried not to hear their conversation.

"It's almost over." Caroline whispered and he just nodded.

"_Nik told me about the trip and I like the idea. Where would be going and when?"_ Klaus heard Rebekah asked Caroline.

Few minutes later Elena and Steffie joined them and started making plans for the trip and he just wanted for the ball to end. He didn't even know why he had agreed to do it but it was because of two ladies that were important to him Rebekah and Caroline.

"_Can I take a picture?"_ He heard the person who was taking pictures ask the girls which they answered with a yes.

The guests started leaving and saying thank you for inviting them. Elijah, Elena and Caroline were at the door.

"_Thank you for inviting us. We, we had an awesome time."_ Klaus heard Tina Fell whispered nervously.

He then noticed Elena's and Caroline's smiles and Elijah's serious face.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

Caroline didn't understand why Tina was whispering nervously until Klaus walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Tina, that's he's 'I don't trust you' face." Elena said. "He's just doesn't know you that's all."

She did a weak smile and said goodbye and they left. Caroline let go a laugh.

"Lena, that's my 'I can terrify you' face." Elijah said putting his other arm around her waist.

"Yeah I know but they don't have to." Elena replied.

"That's definitely not the Elena I know." Caroline said. "Where is she?"

"Long dead and I was going to say 'he won't bite' but he does." Elena replied and all of them laughed.

After a few more minutes Kol, Steffie, Rebekah and Damon joined them and continued saying bye to their guests until only Bonnie and Stefan were left behind.

"So when do we leave?" Steffie asked.

"I guess whenever you want to leave." Klaus replied.

"Let's go tomorrow." Caroline said.

"Okay but where?" Elena interrogated.

"What about Australia?" Kol answered with another question.

"Yeah it sounds good to me." Klaus said.

"Do you want to join us?" Rebekah asked Bonnie and Stefan.

"No we already had made plans." Stefan answered.

"We have to go already. Good night have a safe trip!" Bonnie said.

They all agreed on leaving the following day to Australia. They all walked up to their rooms and started packing. She was packing not paying attention on who had entered the room.

"Love, your guard is down." Klaus said as he grabbed her from the waist.

"I know I'm too excited for this trip that I forgot." She said turning around and kissing his neck. "You promised remember."

"Yeah I do." he replied.

The following morning everyone was in a hurry trying to do all things at the same time and bumping into each other. This time Klaus had booked a private plane to take them to Australia.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Elena asked Jeremy as he was dropping them off at the airport.

"Yeah I am. I'm going to be fine." Jeremy replied.

"See you in three weeks then." Elena said.

"Bye." Jeremy said.

They all said their goodbyes and left to Australia. Their first stop in Australia was going to be Perth and then they were going all around the country. The ride to Australia was long but comfortable.

Once they landed they went to the hotel to leave their things and going sightseeing and then had dinner.

"Nik, show me what you said last night what you wanted to show me when we landed." Caroline said as she tried to convince him to leave Damon and Rebekah alone.

"Yeah I did." He said not really agreeing. "We meet at the lobby in two hours."

Caroline and Klaus walked out of the restaurant well Caroline was dragging him out. She couldn't believe that he was treating Rebekah like if she was his property. Caroline had noticed how he was with her. He could dagger her but as soon as someone else did he wanted revenge.

Caroline was happy for Rebekah. She finally had found someone who really loved her back and they had a wedding to prepare for when they got back home. The following day the girls got down for breakfast and the guys were already down.

"_Hi you seem familiar to me. Have we met before?"_ Caroline heard the girl ask Klaus.

"_Sweetheart, if I had met you before I wouldn't have forgotten you." _

_Or you would have ended up being dessert,_ Caroline thought. She walked up to their table. "Hi I'm Caroline. I'm his wife."

He pulled her closer to him and looked at the girl. "Isn't my wife beautiful?"

"Thanks." She said as Rebekah, Elena and Steffie joined them.

"Brother, who is she?" Rebekah asked looking at the girl from head to toe.

"She says that I look familiar but she doesn't to me. What about you?"

"I've met a lot of people and you particularly don't stand out."

"Rebekah, be nice." Elena replied.

"You wouldn't be nice if she was hitting on Elijah." She said never stop looking at the girl. "Please leave."

* * *

_**I hope you liked the chapter! Please read and review! Thanks!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello lovelies! Sorry for the late update but my muse left me! Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

He had a great time in Australia with his family. He had spent the whole first day to Caroline that he didn't know the girl and how important she was in his life. That he didn't need no one else but her.

The girls were all preparing for their graduation and packing to leave Mystic Falls for a certain time. They knew that they couldn't continue to live in Mystic Falls without raising suspicion that they never grew old and always staying the same.

The day before Klaus had rented a moving truck so they could start moving to Canada.

"I'm nervous about all of this." Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright love. I'm right here." Klaus said giving her a hug.

Few minutes later they were saying goodbye to all of their friends at the Grill and then they would be leaving.

"I'm going to be fine Elena." Jeremy said.

"I wouldn't be able to protect you." Elena said.

"Elena, it's okay. I'll visit you wherever you are." Jeremy answered.

They said their goodbyes and left the grill and Mystic Falls. They got to their destination in Kitchener, Ontario, Canada. The house was beautiful but they were already missing Mystic Falls.

Four weeks had passed since they moved to Canada and the girls had left for their weekly girls night out when Elijah's phone rang.

"_Elijah I've made my decision but I need your help."_

"Okay what's your decision and how can I help you Jeremy?" Elijah asked.

"_I don't want to be a vampire. It's normal that you're born, grow and die that's the cycle of life. I just want you to be there for her when it happens and to tell her."_

"I'll do that Jeremy."

"_Thanks Elijah! I have to go." _

"Bye Jeremy."

He hung up the phone and turned around and noticed that they had been hearing his conversation.

"She's going to be devastated." Damon said.

Klaus heard the car pull up into the driveway. He didn't want to be in Elijah's shoes or Elena's.

"Hello love. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did."

"Elena, we need to talk. Jeremy called and told me his decision and asked me to tell you that he wants to remain human."

"What? No!"

"Elena, remember what you told me when my Daddy died? The only thing left was his choice. That's Jeremy's choice. He doesn't want to be vampire and its okay."

"You're right I'm just not ready to accept it." Elena said.

After a certain time in Canada they moved to Moscow, Russia. They moved from Moscow to Warsaw, Poland and from Warsaw to Bucharest, Romania.

"Hello." Elena answered her phone.

"Hello Aunt Elena. Dad just died. Mom and John are getting everything ready for the funeral. Mom said to remind you not to come."

"I don't know if I can just sit here while you're arranging the funeral."

"That's what Daddy wanted. He wanted for you to respect his wish. Please do it for him."

"Okay I'll do it. Please let April know that no matter what she's family."

"Yeah I will. Love you Aunt Elena."

"Love you all too."

Klaus really didn't like seeing her sad or hear her cry at night. It made him think of the time they all lost Henrik and how their lives changed after that.

Once again they moved from Bucharest to Sofia, Bulgaria from Sofia to Stuttgart, Germany from Stuttgart to Florence Italy from Florence to Athens, Greece from Athens to Barcelona, Spain from to Lyon, France.

After Jeremy's death Elena grew more attached to Elijah. If Elijah went somewhere in a business trip she would too. They all wanted to do something but she would always keep them at bay.

France wasn't Klaus favorite country but because Caroline chose the country and he would do everything whatever she asked. They moved from Lyon to Brussels, Belgium from Belgium to London, England from England to Dublin, Ireland and finally back to Mystic Falls.

~*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*~

It had been more than a hundred years and they were finally home. Caroline couldn't be happier. The first thing she did was going to the cemetery.

"Hi you must be new here in Mystic Falls." He said. "I'm sorry for my manners I'm Christopher Finley."

"Hi my name is Caroline. It's my first time in Mystic Falls but I have no had family here."

"Well you have or had which one is it?"

_He's totally flirting and my thousand and plus husband won't like it!_ She thought. "Yeah I just came to visit my grandma Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes."

"Oh so you're one of the founding family members."

"Yeah I kind am."

"Love, it's almost time you know Rebekah doesn't like waiting." Klaus said as he stretched his arm for her.

She reached for Klaus's hand. "Christopher, this is my husband Klaus."

Christopher just nodded towards Klaus and Caroline simply said thank you and walked away.

"He's cute." She said as he helped her get into the truck.

"He's a werewolf love." He replied annoyed.

"I know." She replied as Klaus closed her door.

Within minutes they were entering the Grill.

"Some things never change." Elena said.

"Yep." Caroline answered as she took her seat.

They ordered and made plans but Caroline kept thinking of her life before being a vampire. Being back in Mystic Falls made her miss her mother even more. She missed Matt, April, Jeremy and a few other persons.

Stefan and Bonnie were in Europe. Caroline couldn't wait to see her friend Bonnie! A week before they arrived at Mystic Falls they got news of Tyler's death. It was unexpected. Caroline didn't know how to feel. She wanted to feel sadness after all they had been friends but then she remembered about her mother's death.

If someone would have told her that she would end up married to the big bad hybrid she would had said that the person was crazy. She was happy with her hybrid. They understood each other very much.

"Care, we are asking if you want to be in high school again."

"Oh no more high school anymore. I graduated early or whatever excuse." She replied.

"What were you thinking?" Elijah asked.

"Of all the crazy things that have happened in the last years and how all of us ended up together." Caroline said.

"Yes it seems weird." Elena added.

"Love, are you ready?" Klaus asked her looking at his watch.

"What?" She asked. "Oh yes I am. There are a lot of memories."

"I know." He replied. "But we have to go. See you guys later."

"Bye." They all said.

After leaving the Grill they drove to Caroline's old home. As soon as she saw her home she wanted to cry. Klaus grabbed her hand and kissed it as he parked the truck.

"I don't think I can do it." She said as he opened the door of the truck.

"Yes you can love. You're the bravest person I've met. You dealt being a vampire. You're married to the Original Hybrid who for years believed love to be a weakness." He said as he helped her out of the truck.

"Okay let's do this." She said.

They stopped in the porch and she got the keys out of her purse and he let her go in. She looked around the house. They left it as it was furniture turned around. Within a matter of seconds she put everything in order and walked around the house the only place not entering her mother's room. She entered her room and the first thing she noticed was Klaus drawing. She had left a few of her things here.

"Love, I love you." Klaus said as he gave her a hug from behind.

"I love you too!" she said as she turned around and kissed him.

She loved being in his arms. Now she was ready. She was ready to sell the place where she was born and raised. She was raised to be a big girl there was no time to coward out.

"And I thought I was too smart to be seduced by you." She said looking at him.

"I like challenges love." He replied and smirked. "My lovely Caroline even after all this years together you're still full of light. You changed my life."

"I like challenges love." She replied.

He kissed her. "You're really funny love. You're my new beginning."

"A new beginning I like that."

* * *

_**What did you think of the last chapter? PLease read and review! **_

_**A MILLION THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEFT A REVIEW AND ADDED MY STORY AS FAVORITE/FOLLOW! MILLION THANKS! YOU MADE THIS SILLY GIRL MAKE A HAPPY DANCE!**_


	19. NOT A CHAPTER!

**This is not a chapter…**

**Justine I still don't know if I want to write. If I do it won't be any time soon I have two other stories from another show that I want to finish and I have like four other for TVD that I've been thinking of writing. If you please let me know what ideas do you have for me? **

**If there's someone else who wants for me to continue with another sequel leave a review!**

**Thanks for everything lovelies,**

**Hotchfan1 **


End file.
